All I Want For Christmas Is Jibbs
by jibbsloversunited
Summary: Jibbsfest Secret Santa.
1. Welcome

Welcome to Jibbsfest Secret Santa 2010! There were no prompts this time, although most people made a request for a particular theme or event in their gifts.

Apologies for any formatting errors - the site went a little crazy when I uploaded and removed a lot of line breaks. I can only hope I put them all back in and in the right places (and they haven't all been removed again upon posting).

Happy holidays!

If anyone is interested in participating in a future round, feel free to introduce yourself on the forum (Forums – TV Shows – NCIS – Jenny&Gibbs – Jibbsfest) or PM me (MissJayne).

**Disclaimer: **None of us own anything in relation to the show. Well, MissJayne may own a Bert and Baby Bert, but that's about it. If we owned the show, Jenny would be back from her extended vacation and we'd have Jibbs.


	2. Snow Storms

**Title: **Snow Storms

**Author: **Mrs Scott323

**For: **madpsychogirl

**Rating:** K+

"It's getting colder and colder in the DC area. And the cold front is bringing in a snow storm. So if you had any plans to leave your house tonight.."

Jenny switched the channel before the weather man finished his talk. No one in their right mind would head out in this weather. On top of that, it was Christmas Eve and people were probably spending their time with their loved ones, their family.

Family. That would've been nice. But ever since they put her in the program, that option had been crossed off the list. A few of her new friends had invited her to join their celebration, but tonight she didn't feel like participating. She didn't feel like playing Nathalie. Tonight was for Jenny.

She wondered what her old friends were doing. Did Abby invite the team to gather under her black, red and skull filled Christmas tree or would they all drop by Jethro's basement unexpectedly?

Jethro – his name made her gaze travel to the glass in her hand. His favourite amber coloured beverage sloshed around. Maybe drinking wouldn't be the right option for tonight. She returned her glass to the coffee table and made her way to the kitchen. Hot chocolate with extra whipped cream would be much more appropriate for tonight.

As she mixed the ingredients and put the pan on the stove. Jenny thought about the past two years. Or actually – year and a half. She hadn't really remembered much from those first six months while in a coma.

The doorbell rang. A little hesitant she walked to the door. She wasn't expecting anyone and her weapon was upstairs in the nightstand drawer. It rang again, and she quickened her pace. Whoever it was, the weather was much too awful to leave them outside.

When she opened the door she was greeted by a snow covered head, looking down while he was shaking some snow off his shoes.

"Can I help you?"

The person in front of her stopped mid-shake. Looking up in surprise, but with a bit of weariness on his features.

"Jen?" His voice was filled with disbelief, and the look of surprise that formed on his face was mirrored on her own. He was the very last person she expected to see tonight.

"Jethro."

His gloved hand moved towards her face. His fingers softly touching her cheek. When he felt the contact he quickly retracted his hand. Pulling the glove off and returning his hand to its previous spot. He needed to feel her skin with his. Warm skin, any indication that it really was her.

Her hand covered his, entwining their fingers as she moved his hand from her face.

"Why don't you come inside."

He allowed her to pull him inside, it gave him the opportunity to study her some more. Any trace of illness or physical damages from the bullet wounds he'd seen her with the last time. But those marks were absent.

His mind was running a mile a minute, before he noticed that she'd left the room, she already returned with two mugs in her hands. Wordlessly he accepted the mug as they sat down on the couch. She turned off the television, not speaking a word either.

Without watching, he brought the mug to his mouth, but after the first sip, he spat out the drink. He glared at Jenny.

"What are you trying to do Jen, poison me?"

"Oh please, I doubt anyone has ever died from drinking hot chocolate. Plus, poisoning would eliminate all the fun of killing you."

"Ah, so you have thought about it?"

She grinned hat him, their ability to banter hadn't suffered from their separation, just for now- she'd be able to enjoy this moment. Before all the difficult questions followed.

"It's you own fault you know, you taught me to always be prepared."

"So what was first on your list?"

"Locking you in a room with Diane. If she hadn't killed you in an hour, you'd probably commit suicide."

They shared a laugh. Knowing that she was probably right. Then, silence filled the room once again. Jenny was waiting for him to ask his questions, and finally he lifted his head to look at her instead of his mug, the question apparent in his eyes.

How?

"They faked my death, according to SecNav, there was a plot to kill me, someone from my agent days. Some time after we were partners. They were sure of a mole inside NCIS, but hadn't been able to identify him or her. They put me in the program until the investigation is complete. But apparently, SecNav's investigation team is a group of incompetent idiots because I've been stuck here the past two years. The shooting in the old diner was real, but they decided that it was a convenient way to get me out of the picture, their first plan was to have me die by some kind of terminal disease."

He took a few moments to process it.

"Does Ducky know?"

"No one knew Jethro, I had papers drawn up to make sure Ducky wouldn't be allowed to perform an autopsy. With a letter explaining that I didn't want him to feel obliged to cut open one of his friends. Apparently, he didn't share that detail with you."

"Have you been here all this time?"

"I had to recover in the hospital after the shooting. They kept me in a coma for six months, allowing my body to heal. After that, they informed me of my new identity and new living arrangements. And now here we are." Then she thought of something.

"What were you doing out in this weather?"

"I promised my dad I'd spend Christmas with him, but Abby insisted I'd come to her before-Christmas brunch, I couldn't leave sooner."

"Your father?"

"He still lives in Stillwater."

Jenny remembered, the town was not five miles from her own. The roads must've been terrible he would've never stopped so close to his destination otherwise.

"You should stay here tonight, according to the meteorologists it's only getting worse tonight. You should give your father a call."

He didn't have to think about it for long, now that he'd found her, he wouldn't be going anywhere for a while. Gibbs pulled out his cell phone and informed his father of his changed plans. Jenny was amused by his change in attitude while talking to his father, like a little boy being reprimanded by their parent.

They spent their night remembering, talking and just enjoying each other's company. Just like the Christmas they spent in Slovakia. Just after their brief stint in the Czech republic. She'd been recovering from a round in the thigh and they'd spent Christmas curled up in the small apartment they shared for this op. Together they watched a few cliché movies, subtitled in Czech. Tonight, the only difference was that they didn't follow a word from the film. Catching up was more important, being cut off from everyone she knew was hard on Jenny.

When Gibbs left to grab his overnight bag from the car she ran to her bedroom, quickly fixing her make-up and her hair. Regretting the fact that she'd opted for her most comfortable lounging outfit tonight. Her new closet full of clothes wasn't that refined as it used to be, but there was a dress that would be perfect for tonight.

Perfect for a night with him.

Gibbs put his bag next to the door and walked back to the living room. Jenny was nowhere to be found. He called her name, for a moment he was afraid he'd imagined it all. Some kind of hallucination. But then her voice telling him she'd be right back reassured him that it was true. She was alive. Is alive.

'Right back' turned into twenty minutes. He should have known. Then he finally heard her on the stairs. He decided to meet her in the hall, the scene gave him a déjà vu. It reminded him of the night Zack stayed at his house. The same woman, walking down a flight of stairs, looking amazing in a beautiful dress. Once again, he was grateful she let her hair grow out.

"You going somewhere?"

"Just thought I'd dress up for dinner, it is Christmas Eve."

" You look nice."

She straightened her dress and smiled at him. "I guess that is an improvement from 'I haven't decided yet.'"

"Really nice?"

Jenny moved closer to him, her smile changing into a smirk. "You know, sometimes I wonder how you ended up with four wives."

He copied her smirk and stepped closer, taking her hand. This time it was him entwining his fingers with hers, tugging her closer to him. "Fishing for compliments are we?"

"Shut up." She closed the gap between them, and kissed him, like she wanted to the first time he said her name on her doorstep. He returned her kiss with passion, lack of oxygen the only thing that separated them.

"Merry Christmas, Jethro."


	3. A Christmas Miracle

**Title: **A Christmas Miracle

**Author: **newyork24-7

**For:** tayababy

**Rating: **K+

The white flurries of snow in the air stood out in direct comparison to the inky blackness of the night sky. Jennifer Sheppard smiled as she glanced out of the window, taking in the picturesque sight it created and gave a contented sigh.

A snort of amusement came from the man next to her. "It won't be that when you wreck your shoes walking through it."

"Don't be so pessimistic, Jethro," she scolded him half-heartedly. "It's Christmas Eve, you're supposed to smile."

"If they'd bothered to grit your Goddamned street then I might have considered it," he mumbled, glaring out of the windscreen.

Her smile didn't so much as falter. "Is this because you know that after all the stunts you've pulled this year you'll be getting coal in your stocking?"

She felt a glimmer of triumph as his lips twitched; he glanced over at her. "Not really bothered about the coal, as long as I get to see you in your stockings."

"I don't know if you'll like them, they have a festive theme to them," she teased, thinking of the red and white stripped garter and red bow. "So unless you start feeling a little more festive…"

"I have a feeling that that might put me in the festive mood," he replied, his grin more pronounced now.

"I thought it might." She crossed her legs over, letting her skirt rid up on her thigh. "Eyes on the road now, Jethro."

He rolled his eyes as he swung into the driveway, grateful that he'd taken the truck today as the car would never had made it over the snow. Killing the engine, he jumped out of the car and darted round to the passenger side just as Jenny's door opened. She raised her eyebrow in disbelief. "Are you hoping to get in my good books by saving my shoes?"

"Would that work?" he asked, helping her down from the truck.

"Up until the point you put your back out," she laughed.

Wrapping his arm around her, he placed a kiss to her red curls as they walked slowly into the house together.

* * *

The woman watched as the couple stumbled over the icy driveway to make their way into the house, laughing as they went. She wiped at her stinging eyes and waited for a few more moments before making her move. She carefully and methodically unclipped the car seat from its place and tucked the blanket tighter around its cargo, protecting it from the cold night air. Moving slowly down the driveway that the couple had walked down only minutes before, she placed the seat on the ground, staring at the baby inside for a couple seconds, her stomach flipping back and forth as she swallowed convulsively to try and stop the bile rising up into her throat.

Clamouring to her feet, she pushed a thick strand of dark hair out of her eyes and hammered her fist off the door, before running back to the sanctuary of her car.

* * *

Pulling her mouth away from Gibbs and looking in the direction of the door, Jenny gasped out, "Did you hear that?"

He tilted her chin back and brushed his lips against the corner of her mouth. "Ignore it."

She smiled as his hand travelled up her leg, fingers tracing the bare skin above her stockings. "It might be important," she protested as she reluctantly pulled away from his hold and walked quickly in the direction of the door.

Letting out an irate sigh, Gibbs leaned against the wall. "If it isn't, I'm going to shoot whoever's responsible."

"Jethro! You need to come out here"

At the bewildered tone in Jenny's voice, Gibbs frowned and moved quickly towards the door, deftly picking his SIG up off the side table as he went. He saw her standing at the open front door, but couldn't see anyone on the other side. His frown deepened. "What is it, Jen?"

She pointed downwards. "Tell me you can see that as well."

He glanced at the doorstep and his eyes widened as he took in the infant sleeping soundly in the car seat, wrapped snugly in a white blanket and dressed in a thick white snowsuit. He watched in disbelief as Jenny bent down and unclipped the baby, holding it close to her she pressed her hand against its cheek. "They're warm," she told him. "They can't have been here long."

Walking past her, Gibbs stepped out onto the front step and stared out into the street. "I don't see anyone," he told her. "Whoever left him or her here is probably long gone by now." He looked behind him and saw that Jenny was shivering. "Come on, it's not good for any of us to stand out in this." Scooping the abandoned car seat up off the snow he placed his hand in the small of her back and ushered her -baby still in arms- out of the cold.

* * *

The woman watched from the rear view mirror of the car, hunched down in her seat as the man stared down the street. She inhaled deeply as she saw the woman pick up Michael, and she felt her stomach lurch as she fought the urge to run in and grab him back. This was for the best, she wiped at her stinging eyes, she couldn't cope, there were some days where she couldn't even bare to look at him.

She watched as they headed inside and the door shut behind them, after a moment's pause she started her car and drove away.

* * *

The sound of the door closing shut echoed heavily in the silence. "I'll call the police," Jethro informed her shortly.

Her hand touched his shoulder, halting him. "No, don't," she told him quietly.

He turned to look at her, his face a mask of incredulity. "Jenny we have to, we can't just keep this to ourselves."

"I know that," she sighed impatiently. "What I was going to say is I think we should keep this quiet and get your team to look into it."

Gibbs stared at her in bewilderment. "You always want to do things by the book! Why not this time?"

Jenny looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms. "Whoever left this little one here, obviously looked after them, they probably waited until we got back to leave them here, they must have been desperate, Jethro. If we involve the police then she'll never get her baby back, never get the help she needs. Technically we wouldn't be in the wrong by not calling the police as the case is still being investigated-"

"Off the record," he interrupted.

"Jethro…" she stared at him pleadingly.

He let out an annoyed sigh, his eyes resting on the snuffling bundle in Jenny's arms and finally gave a curt nod. "Fine," he snapped. "But if we haven't found her by tomorrow evening we call in social services."

Waiting until Jenny had mumbled her agreement, Gibbs turned and left the room to call his team. When he returned he found Jenny had taken the heavy snowsuit off the baby and was rocking them gently. She looked up when he walked into the room. "He's a boy," she informed him softly as he wrapped a tiny hand around her finger. "No doubt he'll be a heartbreaker when he's older."

Gibbs frown deepened, he'd never seen Jenny in a maternal light, never really seen her around children, and this was beginning to worry him. She seemed to be deeply involved already, whereas he wanted her to keep her distance to avoid any hurt when they had to hand the baby over. "I called my team, asked them to come over but didn't say why."

Jenny nodded, her gaze still fixed on the little boy's blue eyes. She had never really spent any time around babies and so they'd always slightly terrified her, but now she was in charge of caring for one, for some reason she wasn't so scared. Tearing her eyes away from him, she asked, "Do you want to hold him, Jethro?" He stared at her and leaned forward almost hesitantly before finally giving a curt nod. She fixed her dazzling smile on him as she handed him over. "He's so tiny," she marvelled.

He nodded once again, his fingers brushing over the fair downy hair on the infants head and the lecture he'd been about to give Jenny about not getting too attached went flying out the window. He smiled softly. "Well he needs his mom."

"Guess we'll just need to find her then," Jenny smiled as she pressed a kiss to Gibbs cheek.

* * *

His team had been shocked to say the least when they discovered just what they had been summoned for, but nonetheless they rose to the challenge, beginning by going round the neighbours to find out if anyone had seen anything suspicious.

Gibbs decided to stay behind as by the time the team had arrived the little boy who had been dropped into their lives had decided to make his presence felt and had begun wailing at the top of his lungs. A quick check of the car seat hadn't revealed anything useful and so Gibbs had quickly visited the store to buy diapers, formula and bottles. He now sat watching as Jenny fed him, the baby's contented suckling and the crackling of the fire the only sound in the room.

"Do you think we should give him a name?" Jenny asked, her soft voice breaking through the silence. "After all we can't keep calling him it."

"I suppose not. What did you have in mind?"

She glanced up at him, her lips twitching in amusement as she suggested, "Noel?"

His face screwed up in distaste. "Jen, no. Just no."

"It is festive," she laughed.

"Don't care, that's cruel even if it is only for a few hours."

"Well they normally call the baby after the person who found them, and no offence but neither Leroy or Jethro is much better than Noel."

Gibbs merely snorted at that.

She peered down at the baby's face and sighed. "I just don't know what name he looks like. How do people do this?"

"They normally have nine months to think about it," he reminded her.

Jenny looked over at him again, regarding him carefully she asked hesitantly, "How did you come up with Kelly's name?"

He stalled at that, Shannon and Kelly weren't normally an area they discussed. After a moment he replied, "Shannon decided, she'd liked the name for years and since I didn't have any strong feelings about it I let her have it, told her I'd pick the next one."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"Jenny I don't mind you asking about them, to be honest I'm tired of pretending that they never existed."

She eyed him carefully, they'd never spoken about this subject before and part of her wasn't sure if she really wanted to open this can of worms, while the other part knew that they'd skirted around this long enough. "And you never wanted children with any of your other wives?"

"Didn't feel right. What about you?" He nodded towards the baby. "Looks like you've got a knack."

Jenny shrugged. "I didn't think I wanted children, I thought I wanted the high-flying career instead, now…now I think about it I'm not so sure I made the right decision."

"Not too late to do something about that," Gibbs told her quietly, only to have any reply she might have made cut off by the baby detaching his mouth from the bottle and wailing at the top of his lungs.

* * *

Grumbling under his breath about the cold, Tony rapped his closed fist off yet another door. He fixed his best charming smile in his face when the door was opened by a scowling woman in her sixties, her hair in curlers. "Whatever you're selling, I don't want it. In fact you should be ashamed of yourself, bothering innocent people on Christmas Eve."

Tony manoeuvred his foot into the doorway as the woman attempted to shut the door on him. He fished his badge out of his pocket and showed her it. "There appears to be a slight misunderstanding. I'm Agent Dinozzo from NCIS, I'm investigating an incident that took place on this street earlier on this evening. We're currently making enquires to find out of anyone saw anything unusual."

The woman took in a hiss of breath from between clenched teeth. "There was a car parked here for most of the evening, with what looked like a woman just sitting in it."

"How long did it sit there for?"

She shrugged. "A couple of hours."

"Did you see it leave?"

Her eyes narrowed. "I'm not nosy, I didn't sit and watch it for hours on end. I just assumed she was visiting a relative for Christmas and was waiting for them to get home."

"Did you get the make and model of the car?"

"It was blue."

Tony fought the urge to roll his eyes. "But you didn't recognise the make?"

"It was too dark!" she snapped back at him. She let out a small huff. "I did get the licence plate, took a note of it just in case."

"Great," Tony smiled. "Can I have it?"

"I suppose so," she sighed tiredly.

* * *

"Did you find anything?" Gibbs asked as his band of Agents traipsed through the door.

It was Ziva who replied, after shooting the team a nervous look. "One of Jenny's neighbours noted the licence plate of a car that sat here most of this evening, we traced it and the car's registered to a Stacey Campbell, Agent Harrison Campbell's wife. We checked and she gave birth to a little boy named Michael Harrison Campbell just ten days ago."

Letting out a sad sigh, Jenny exchanged a look with Gibbs. Agent Campbell had been killed in the line of duty only four months ago, leaving his pregnant wife understandably devastated. It had been Jethro who had investigated the case and caught the man responsible, whilst Jenny had delivered her condolences personally, feeling that it was only right under the circumstances. "Is there any sign of her?" she asked hopefully.

"We checked her house, nothing, Ma'am," McGee replied.

Gibbs let his hand rest on Jenny's shoulder. "I think I might know where she is," he told them quietly.

* * *

As they pulled into church's car park, Gibbs placed his hand over Jenny's to stop her from exiting the car. She looked at him in confusion. "What is it?"

"I'm not sure if bringing Michael is the best idea."

"I disagree, I think that seeing him might help her realise just what she's giving up."

"Or it could tip her over the edge."

"She abandoned her baby, Jethro, I'd say she's past the edge."

"Yeah," he sighed in agreement. "You're probably right."

Jenny frowned up at the imposing building in front of them. "Why here?"

"They got married here, Harry was talking about how they were planning on having the baby christened here before he died."

"What if she isn't here? She's lost so much already she doesn't deserve to lose her son as well."

Gibbs squeezed her hand comfortingly. "We'll find her," he reassured her quietly.

He waited patiently while Jenny lifted Michael's car seat and they walked into the church together. They exchanged a relieved look when they saw the dark haired woman sitting in the front pew and moved forward quietly. It was Gibbs who sat down next to her, saying quietly, "Stacey."

Her head jerked up, her eyes flying from Gibbs to Jenny and finally landing on Michael after which she let out a choked sob. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I just couldn't do it, he looks so much like him and he cries all through the night, I want him to have the best, he deserves it, and I can't give him that."

"And you thought we could?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes." She wiped at her red teary eyes. "Harry admired you, both of you, and you were so good to me when he died. I just thought…" she trailed off and shook her head. "I don't even know what I thought anymore. I wish I hadn't left Mikey but I just can't do it." She shook her head again. "I really can't."

Unclipping Michael from his car seat, Jenny slowly and carefully passed him over to a hesitant Stacey. As soon as the little boy was in her arms she hugged him to her tightly, patting her shoulder, Jenny told her, "I think you can do this, we can find you help. Do you have any family?"

"No, Harry's parents asked me to move in with them after he died, but they live in Seattle and at the time I just didn't want to move. Now I'm all alone."

"We could phone them," she offered. "I'm sure they'd be more than happy to help out. Until then we can help, you're not alone in this."

"Why would you do this for me?" Stacey asked bewildered. "I've done such a terrible thing."

Meeting Gibbs gaze, Jenny replied, "We've all done things we live to regret."

**

* * *

**

Three Days Later.

Picking up the stray pacifier, Jenny let out a low sad sigh. Stacey and Michael had left for Seattle with Mrs Campbell that morning, and already the house seemed far too quiet. She realised now that she'd actually enjoyed having a baby in the house, it had sent her biological clock ticking.

She smiled as she felt Jethro's arms wrap around her waist, he kissed her cheek. "Not exactly the Christmas we had planned," he remarked.

"No it wasn't," she agreed. She leaned her head against his shoulder. "Do you think she'll be ok?"

He thought for a moment before replying, "Yeah, I think with time she'll be fine. It won't be easy but she has Mikey and she was already starting to bond with him."

"I'll actually miss him," Jenny stated wryly.

Gibbs gave a mumble of agreement, pushing her hair away from her neck and placing a kiss there. "Earlier, when you said you regretted not having kids, did you mean it?"

"Yes, but I understand if you don't want another child, I'm not going to force you into it. I love you, baby or not."

"Jen," he sighed. "When I said it didn't feel right, I didn't explain that I meant that it was the fact that I didn't want to have children with a woman I knew I didn't really love. You don't fall into that category, if I was going to have another child with someone, I'd want it to be with you."

Jenny turned in his arms and gave him a shy smile. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" she asked.

"I'm saying that I think that we should give this a go."

"Ever the romantic," Jenny teased as she ran her hand down his chest, beginning to unbutton the buttons of his shirt. "But you know what they say," she told him, kissing the underside of his jaw.

"What's that?"

"Practice makes perfect."

**

* * *

**

Christmas Eve 2 Years Later

"Pretty," Lily stated as she made yet another grab for Christmas tree lights. Gibbs swept her away from it with ease, causing the fifteen month old to pout and struggling against his grip.

"Come on," he told her. "Let's go and find your Mom."

Lily gave a squeal of delight at the thought, clapping her chubby hands together as they headed into the kitchen together. "Mommy!" she cried out happily they entered the kitchen.

Jenny looked up from the sheets of paper she was staring at and smiled, holding her arms out and settling the little girl on her knee, stroking her auburn curls. "Are you looking forward to Santa tomorrow, darling?"

"Rudolph, want Rudolph!"

"Santa needs him to help deliver all the presents, but you can leave him carrots to eat."

Lily nodded solemnly as she curled further into her Mom's arms, pushing her thumb into her mouth as the excitement of the day began to take its toll.

Smiling at his dozing daughter, Gibbs asked, "What do you have there?"

"A letter and some pictures from Stacey. They're doing well and Michael's gotten so big." She passed him over a picture of a sandy haired toddler.

Gibbs smiled. "They grow up fast."

"I know," Jenny remarked as she ran her finger down Lily's cheek. "Better put her to bed."

"I'll come with you."

Jenny smiled as Jethro lifted Lily off her knee. Ever since Lily had been born, he'd doted on her and she knew how excited he was about tomorrow because this was the first Christmas that Lily was aware of what was going on around her.

She watched them disappear out of the room together and neatly piled the letter and photos together. Her eyes lingered on Michael's smiling face for a moment longer, before she got to her feet and followed after her own family.


	4. New Memories

**Title:** New Memories

**Author: **MatteaAM

**For: **fredesrojo

**Rating: **K+

_**A/N: **I'm crap at writing this stuff and life has literally sucked every ounce of Christmas spirit out of me, so this was harder than a child birth. Please don't hate me. __Merry Christmas!_

It started off as a nice enough day. Jenny woke up to a snow-covered city, the tiny white snowflakes still falling down slowly here and there.

Christmas was not her favourite time of the year - not any more, anyways. It just made her feel more alone than she usually did - empty house sounded eerily quiet on Christmas morning and her relationship with her mother was not good enough for either of them to travel across the country.

But she had vowed not to let it get to her this year - she would stay in the office as long as she could and then would sleep in on Christmas morning. Ducky offered a Christmas dinner, but she politely rejected, fearing who she might - or might not, for that matter - run into there.

As the day went by, the weather situation got worse. Jenny did her best not to look out of the window - not that she could see far even when she did look. She knew she ought to go home earlier than planned if she wanted to avoid getting stuck in the traffic, but if she were honest, the thought of cold, empty, dark house on Christmas Eve terrified her. So she stuck to the plan - she read and re-read the files until her eyes went blurry and her head started pounding.

It was a few minutes after eleven when she finally put her glasses and pen down and decided it was time to leave.

Slowly, she put on her coat, wrapping the warm scarf tightly around her neck and taking the briefcase filled with more reports to lose herself in during a short - and yet, too long - Christmas break.

She locked her office swiftly, but her trip to the elevator was cut short when her eye caught a spot of light coming from downstairs. She came to a halt, gripping the railing and looking down.

There he was, his silvery hair shining in the little light that the lamp provided. He knew she was there - she could tell by the way his hand stopped writing, if only for a briefest of seconds, before it continued again, his eyes never leaving the paper.

Jenny looked at him for a few more seconds, before the realisation that he won't look up settled in and she went back to her task of making her way to the elevator, unsure why she felt a tinge of disappointment.

Lost in thought, she didn't even realise she was in the garage until the elevator door started closing again. She quickly exited, bee lining to her car. Half way there, however, she noticed something out of place.

She should have seen it coming, really. It's been going through her mind all day. In the back of her brain, she knew it would most likely happen. Still she stayed until everyone who could help her went home, and now her car was definitely in for a night in NCIS garage. Her and one other. One other she knew oh so well.

Only than did the realisation hit her - she was to spend a night, or better half of it, in NCIS building with Gibbs. A Christmas night, nonetheless.

Sighing heavily, Jenny made her way back to the elevator, all the while thinking what to do. She couldn't just go back into her office without telling him; but facing him in this awkward situation would definitely put their already very fragile relationship to the test.

Finally, as the door opened on his floor, she let out a shaky breath, saying to hell with everything and making her way to the bullpen. She flopped into McGee's chair, dropping the briefcase next to the desk and loosening her scarf and coat.

Gibbs lifted his eyes only for a second, throwing her a look she recognised as questioning before returning to his task.

"We're snowed-in," - she said matter-of-factly.

His eyes snapped to the window before meeting hers.

Jenny was momentarily taken aback by what she saw in them. It took her a few moments before she was able to place the look.

He was shocked, unpleasantly surprised; disappointed?

Was he going somewhere? Meeting someone?

The silence stretched between them until the questions whirling inside Jenny's head voiced themselves.

"You look disappointed. Missing a date?" - She tried for a casual, if not even teasing tone, but was very aware she failed miserably.

His eyes betrayed him.

A cloud of pain crossed them before his mask fell back into its place, leaving Jenny bewildered.

Until it hit her. And she almost gasped, wanting to slap herself. Why didn't she think of that? Why did her mind jump to the _date _immediately? Was she jealous?

Of course she was.

The way his eyes softened made her aware he knew she realised her mistake. They were always so attuned.

She looked down before looking at his eyes again and offering a small smile.

"Well, when you're done with your paper work, I have some Bourbon in my office."

How was he to take it? Jenny herself wasn't sure. An invitation? It sure as hell sounded like one. An offer? Of what, she wasn't sure. An apology? Most likely.

He walked in her office a couple of minutes later, putting the manila folder onto her desk wordlessly. A half filled tumbler was already waiting on the edge of the drinking cabinet.

He took it, smiling slightly and making his way to the sofa, where she was sitting, her head resting against the wall, eyes closed.

"Tired?" - He asked.

She opened her eyes slowly, taking in the distance he put between them as he sat on the armchair on the other side of the coffee table; sighing quietly before she answered.

"No more than usual. I just didn't plan to spend my Christmas Eve like this. Not that I planned much."

She left the unfinished thought hang in the air.

Both took a sip from their respective glasses, silence engulfing them again.

"You wanted to go to, um," - Jenny began, uncertain if she should bring the subject up or not.

The nod of his head made it easier on her.

"I haven't seen my Dad in a while. He always did love Christmas. Maybe I should pay him a visit tomorrow?"

She realised she was talking to herself more than to him. She also realised she never told him about her father. She suspected he knew either way.

Their eyes met again and both smiled.

"You going to Ducky's dinner tomorrow?" - Jenny finally asked, when silence began to carry a lot more meaning than it should have.

Were they supposed to be this comfortable in silence?

"Abby begged."

Jenny's smile widened.

He didn't appear to be in a conversational mood. Then again, he never did.

"It's been a long time since we've been together on a Christmas Eve."

The words left her mouth before she could even think about them.

"Eight years," - he replied, not missing a beat.

Was he thinking about it, too?

The images of a less _conventionally_ spent Christmas filled her head and she could feel the blush creeping over her cheeks.

She sat up quickly, making her way to the drinking cabinet. What the hell was she thinking?

She put both of her hands on the cold surface, her head hung down; loud moans still filled her ears and when she closed her eyes, all she could see was the two of them, tossing around in the bed.

She quickly filled and knocked back a generous amount of alcohol, her eyes shutting down as the harsh liquid made its way down her throat.

She turned around finally, only to find him looking at her intently. Much closer than where she left him.

She stared back, unable to take her eyes off of his.

Neither was sure how long this lasted, but the air around them was quickly getting charged and soon Jenny found it hard to breathe.

She turned back to the alcohol bottle quickly and filled her glass, but before she could knock it back, a calloused hand covered hers, the other one planting itself on the wooden cabinet, very close to her body.

Jenny's breath caught in her throat as his hand made hers let go of the glass.

"Merry Christmas, Jenny," - a whisper filled her ear as he planted a soft kiss just below it.

She gasped.

"_Merry Christmas, Jenny," - a whisper filled her ear as Gibbs planed a soft kiss just below it. She spun around and smiled broadly._

"_Merry Christmas, Jethro," - she said before she kissed him, slow at first; just the appreciation of him being there, next to her. But soon enough, the kiss progressed into something much more…_

Jenny's eyes snapped open and she froze for a moment, not entirely sure what to do.

But his hot breath on her neck made her skin break into goosebumps and, as if by its own will, her head tilted, giving him more access.

His hand moved from the wooden surface to her waist, squeezing gently before he spun her around.

Their eyes met for the umpteenth time that evening. Only this time, the looks in them said so much more.

She smiled. He smiled.

Their lips met half way.

It was time for some new memories.

**- THE END -**


	5. A Santa Mess

**Title: **A Santa Mess

**Author: **Psycho Maddy

**For: **Pandora of Ithilien

**Rating: **K+

_Meet me in the lab_

That was all the text said. Tony stood up, shaking his head as he thought of Abby's antics. He grabbed a stray folder, just to look busy and avoid an unavoidable headslap from Gibbs if he caught him. His phone vibrated again and sure enough it was Abby again.

_It__'__s an emergency!_

Every year was the same, something always happened and there was always an emergency of some sort. Christmas was a nice holiday but it did funny things to Abby.

* * *

In the peace and quiet of her empty office, Jenny stared at the black box that was pleading for attention. She'd been very incisive, or so she'd thought, about this whole gift exchange thing. She didn't care about such things, but it seemed like Santa had other plans. She'd have a little talk with Santa later. She hated when he got stubborn. But after this morning's disappointment maybe he thought she needed something to cheer her up.

Jenny cast the package another furtive glance, her curiosity finally getting impossible to bear. She reprimanded herself for trying to guess what was in there but it was inevitable. She wrapped her hands around it and prepared herself for the big surprise.

* * *

Gibbs drank his coffee and enjoyed the moment of quietude. Christmas changed people, that was a fact. Some became way too nice, others were the definition of rudeness. He'd spent the last few days doing some last minute Christmas shopping. And he wasn't the only one, not at all. It was a nightmare. Wrapping presents was fun at this point, because there was nothing worse than the shopping itself. The malls were impossibly packed, there were people everywhere and they were anything but nice. Wasn't the holiday season supposed to be about Peace and Love and etc? Well, last-minute shopping was very much like going to the zoo, only the animals were free and doing things like pushing you around and trying to get to stuff before you.

At least it was over now and he'd got everything he needed.

* * *

Tony found a wide-eyed Abby squeezing Bert as if her life depended on it. The hippo could only fart endlessly while Tony tried to imagine what the crisis was about. She just looked at him and pointed to an open box forgotten among her babies.

"What's going on?" Tony asked.

Abby pointed at the box again and glared at him. If he didn't know better, and if it was anyone but Abby, he'd think there was a spider or a cockroach involved. But it just wasn't Abby's style. Cautiously, he got closer and peered inside the box, taking a step back when he saw its contents. He looked at Abby with wide eyes.

"What's that?"

Abby gave him one of the most painful headslaps of his life.

"What does it look like, genius?" she glared at him.

He winced, "Bad news"

Abby punched him in the arm and Tony realized it was better to stay quiet.

"Is it yours?" he asked in disbelief.

"NO!"

Tony stared at Abby, not knowing what to say. Well, if it wasn't hers...

"Is it yours?" she asked out of the blue.

He stared at her, wondering how it could hurt more than the punch. Of course it wasn't his!

"Why would it be mine?" he argued "It could be McGee's!"

Abby only glared at him "It's definitely not mine and I'm _positive _I have not knocked someone up" she said, pacing up and down with Bert in her arms.

She stopped and glared at him, much like Gibbs would "Have you?"

Tony swallowed hard "I hope not" he mumbled.

His mouth was suddenly very dry but he told himself that there was no reason to worry. A pregnancy test…what a sick joke.

"Santa must've mixed the presents" he said.

* * *

Jenny met Gibbs at the door as he walked into her office.

"Busy?" he asked.

She shook her head and just smiled when he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against him. She closed her eyes and leaned against him, relishing the sense of comfort that came from being this close together. Jenny felt him kissing her hair and then his hand brushed against the small of her back, causing her to blink her eyes open and stare at him. Gibbs kissed her cheek and then they were moving.

Jenny smiled at him lazily, one of her hands curling around his neck as their bodies moved together to a slow rhythm, chests and noses touching.

"Feel like dancing?" Jenny asked in a whisper.

Gibbs smirked and grabbed her hand, entwining their fingers. Their feet moved without hurry, without music. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, inhaling deeply, and held onto him. His arm tightened around her and Jenny let out a heavy sigh.

Gibbs pulled back slightly, enough to be able to look at her, and Jenny looked up at him. He sent her a questioning look and she just rolled her eyes. He smirked and shook his head, already feeling her arms slide up his chest and wrap around his neck. He wrapped his around her waist in return, pulling her closer until her feet barely touched the floor.

"You know what I really want for Christmas?" Jenny asked as she traced the contours of his face.

Gibbs shook his head in response.

She paused to look into his eyes and leaned in, bumping her nose against his.

"I want a kiss and a hug" she murmured against his lips, her voice small in the empty room.

He held her tight, closing his eyes, thinking about what was going on, and felt arms tighten around him just as much.

"I thought you'd like your present" he whispered.

"About that…I got a female version of Bert" Jenny announced.

Gibbs pulled back, his forehead creasing as he realized what that meant "Really?"

Jenny nodded "I take it Santa got distracted?" she smirked.

Gibbs almost groaned as he thought of Abby's reactions and the consequences. But he looked at Jenny and smiled.

"It was positive" he said.

Jenny looked at him in confusion "But you said…"

"You're pregnant, Jen" Gibbs said, bringing her face closer and kissing her softly.

Jenny grinned "Really?"

Gibbs nodded "I know Santa"

She kissed him again, and again, stopping only when she remembered something.

"Santa, you mixed the presents. You're a very naughty boy" she laughed "Abby must be going crazy by now".


	6. Family Christmas

**Title: **Family Christmas

**Author: **fredesrojo

**For: **MatteaAM

**Rating: **K+

_**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. As much as I wish it…**_

"Daddy?" The insistent whisper from the foot of the bed made Leroy Jethro Gibbs peek one bleary blue eye open.

"Whozair?" His gaze found the alarm clock. _Oh-two-hundred. Honestly?_ "No, leave me 'lone."

"Daddy?" The whisper grew louder. "Daddy, get up!"

He groaned, pulling the covers up over his head. "Logan, go back to bed, son."

The room was blissfully silent again, and then something was tugging on his arm. _Not again…_

"Daddy, wake up!"

_Oh, for crying out loud._ He slit the eye open again, turning a rather formidable glare that made suspects quake in their boots at the tousle haired, green eyed boy standing in front of him. "Logan…go back to sleep, now."

"Daddy, you gots ta wake up! We gotta get mummy's presents 'fore she gets home!" Logan tugged on his father's arm insistently, exerting a surprising amount of force for a four and a half year old.

Gibbs sighed heavily, tugging his hand out of his son's grip. "Logan, seriously. It's two in the morning, bud. Go back to sleep. We'll get Mommy's presents later."

The young face set in a prominent scowl, faintly reminiscent of his mother. "No."

"Logan Jasper…" His tone dropped to that dangerously low growl that made DiNozzo hop to whatever he'd been told. "Go to bed. Daddy's sleeping. It's early."

The boy's lip jutted out, wobbling precariously as he sniffled, crocodile tears forming in his eyes. "Daddy…you promised!"

Gibbs dropped his head back to the pillow with an audible groan. "Logan, the stores aren't open now. If you climb up here and go to sleep with Daddy for a little bit longer, then we can go get Mommy's present. Okay?"

The pout stopped as Logan considered seriously, his green eyes focused on his father. Finally, he stuck a small hand out, pinky finger extended. "Pinky promise?"

He sighed, reaching out to twine his much larger pinky finger around his son's. "Pinky promise. Now can we go to sleep?"

* * *

Leroy Jethro Gibbs had never been a fan of shopping in the first place. Shopping with an excitable almost five year old? Well, there were reasons he usually let Jen take Logan clothes shopping.

"LJ, no." He reached out, corralling his son again by hooking a hand under his elbow. "We're not going in there."

Logan frowned, staring at the pink store. "But…you gotstded Mummy presents from there before!"

Gibbs winced, glancing sideways at the Victoria's Secret boutique as he pulled his son away. "Those are grown-up presents, bud. C'mon, there's better stuff down this way."

Logan glanced back one last time at the pink store, finally capitulating to his father's pull with a shrug. "Where we goin', Daddy?"

He shrugged a little helplessly. Shopping really wasn't his thing. "I dunno, what d'you think you wanna get your mum?"

The boy shrugged right back, tilting his head to the side. "I don' know. What are you getting Mommy?"

"That's a secret." Jethro leaned over, lifting Logan up on his shoulders. "You see anything you think she'll like?"

Logan frowned, worrying the edge of his lip with a new 'grown-up' tooth he'd gotten last month. "Oooh, over there, Daddy!" His arm shot out, pointing straight at a jewelry store. "Mommy likes pretty stuff!"

"You're killin' me, bud." He laughed quietly, lifting Logan back down. "Jewelry it is."

* * *

Logan stared wide eyed at the shiny, sparkly stuff arrayed before him, green eyes shining. His dad knelt by his side, explaining in his low growly voice what each thing was.

"I like that one." He pointed at a thin, silver chain, surrounded by an array of tiny little things. "What is it, Daddy?"

"Hm?" Jethro glanced at what his son was pointing at, surprised. _Huh, not bad, for the kid's first time in a jewelry shop. _"That's a charm bracelet, Log."

"What's a charm bracelet?"

"See, you buy the chain and pick out a few of those little things there around it. I'm sure they've got all sorts of things, they're like…tiny little pictures that have special meanings to you and Mommy."

"Is there a Ninja Turtle one?"

Jethro laughed at that, shaking his head. "No, probably not, bud." He stood from his crouch, waving one of the store clerks over. "He wants to see that charm bracelet there, please."

Logan stood on tiptoe to look at all the little charms, his brow furrowed in a slight frown. "How many can I pick?"

"The nice man there said if we buy the chain, you can pick out three for this Christmas. Then, next Christmas, we can come back and get another one for Mommy."

The boy nodded solemnly, his eyes narrowed in concentration as he stared at all the tiny little charms before him. "Well…" His hand darted out, pointing to a small L. "That's a L, like my name, right?" He remembered it from watching Mommy and Daddy write his name for him on cards.

"Mmhmm. That's one. You've got two more." Gibbs watched as his son's face set in concentration again, searching the charms for something special.

"Here! This one's a lion! Mommy always calls me her little lion man."

He had to grin at that. "Okay, there's two. You can pick one more, buddy."

Logan was silent for a while, before he turned to his father with a troubled look. "I don't know what else to get."

Gibbs leaned over and picked him up, holding him against one hip as he surveyed the mass of charms. "Hmm…let's see. Well, this one is a garnet, that's your birthstone, for January. And here's Big Ben, for London…that's where you were born."

He considered the two critically, before pointing to the tiny clock tower. "That one."

"There we go, all set, bud." Jethro accepted the bag from the clerk with a polite smile, walking with Logan back out into the mall.

* * *

"Daddy?"

"Hm?"

"Where's Mommy at again?" Logan had stopped in front of a store display with a large globe.

"Hm, well, let's see. Mommy is in Cairo, Egypt right now, which is in Africa." He reached out, spinning the globe slowly. "This big bit of land here is a continent, called Africa. Egypt is right up here in the top corner. Egypt's a country. And Cairo…Cairo is that little dot right there."

Logan set his finger on top of the little dot his dad pointed out, his eyes wide. "Wow. Where are we at, Daddy?"

"We're in Arlington, Virginia, which is part of the United States. The US is a big part of the continent of North America. This bit over here is North America, and the United States is right there. Virginia is on the East Coast, one of the original thirteen colonies, and Arlington is that little tiny dot there. We're next to Washington, D.C., which is our country's capitol."

He set his free hand on the other dot his dad pointed out, frowning at the distance between the two. "Mommy's a long way away."

"Yeah, she is. But she'll be back tomorrow night, Jasper, remember?" He knelt by Logan's side, his larger hand covering the small one over Egypt. "She's gonna get on a big airplane here in Egypt, and they're gonna fly up into Europe, stopping in Paris, France, and then London, England."

Logan's eyes lit up excitedly as he interrupted. "London! That's where I was borned, Daddy!"

"Yes you were. Then, Mommy's plane is going to fly all the way from London, across this big blue Atlantic Ocean here…all the way to Washington, D.C. And then we'll meet her at the airport."

"Planes can do that?"

"Fly across oceans? 'Course they can. How do you think your Mom and I got you from London to here? We had to fly on a plane."

"I flew on a plane?"

Gibbs nodded as he led Logan away from the store display, sitting on a bench to give his knees a break from crouching. "You were still a little baby, only about six months old."

"Why was I borned in London, Daddy?"

"Your Mommy and I were working in London when we found out we were going to have you. The doctors in the hospital said we needed to wait a bit after you were born before we took you home."

"Work like you do with Tony and Tim?"

"Yeah, work like that."

"Were Tony and Tim there?"

"No, Tony and Tim didn't work with me yet. Uncle Ducky was, though."

He perked up considerably at the mention of his adopted Uncle. "Why was you workin' in London?"

"Uncle Tom asked us to, bud. You know how sometimes Daddy has to go on trips for work, and you stay with Mommy?"

Logan nodded, his brow crinkling. "'An you call me on the phone so you c'n reads me stories for bedtime!"

"That's right, Logan. Well, Mommy and I had a job sort of like that. Uncle Tom needed us to work in London for a little while."

"Well…okay, then. Can we get hot choc'lit 'fore we go home, Daddy?"

"Sure, buddy. We'll stop and get some on the way out."

* * *

Jenny Shepard-Gibbs relaxed happily as the wheels of her plane finally touched down on American soil, letting out a low sigh. The Anti-Terrorism Conference in Cairo had been nice, but she was ready to see her husband and son again.

The elderly gentleman who had sat next to her the entire flight smiled politely as he stood to let her out. "Have a Merry Christmas, ma'am. I hope you have a nice holiday with your family."

"Thank you. Merry Christmas." Jenny lifted her suitcase, exiting the plane with the rest of the passengers once they'd docked at the gate.

Green eyes searched the crowd, looking for the familiar silver hair of her husband. She'd told her detail she didn't need to be picked up at the airport, as Jethro always managed to be a detail himself. Her gaze finally stopped on a tall, silver-haired man leaning against the wall of the terminal, a sound asleep little auburn haired boy in his arms. She smiled, making her way through the crowds.

"Hey."

"Long time, no see." Jethro smiled, shifting his grip on Logan to lean over and give her a light kiss hello, his blue eyes brightening. "Your plane was late."

"We were delayed in Paris." She eyed Logan, still sound asleep in his father's arms, despite the clamor all around him. "I assume he insisted on staying up until my plane landed?"

He smirked faintly, nodding. "Fell asleep half an hour ago."

"Here. Let me take him." Jenny set her bag down, shifting close to Jethro so they could shift him over. The boy stirred briefly, mumbling 'Momma' once before he tucked his head under his mother's chin and went back to sleep with a happy sigh.

"How was Cairo?" Jethro picked up her bag effortlessly, walking along with his hand at the small of her back.

Jenny shrugged the shoulder not supporting Logan's head, glancing sideways at him enigmatically. "Enlightening. Not much for me to do as Assistant Director, though. Mostly policy meetings."

He grunted shortly in answer, leading her through the throngs of people and out into the cool night air. "You stop in France long enough to see anything?"

"Five hour layover. I went to the bridge." She shrugged nonchalantly again, one hand rubbing slow circles across Logan's back. "It wasn't the same."

"Ah, so you did miss me." Jethro smirked, fishing the keys out of his pocket as they stepped up to the car.

* * *

"You want me to get him?" Jethro stood behind Jenny in the driveway, both currently regarding the slight issue their sleeping son presented, sprawled out as he was in the backseat.

She shrugged, grabbing her bag and heading towards the house. "Sure. He'll want to sleep in our room, though." She smirked briefly as Jethro muttered under his breath about interfering children and two week security conferences.

He stopped off in Logan's superhero themed bedroom briefly, changing the sleepy boy into pajama pants featuring Wolverine and a black t-shirt, before he continued on his way to their bedroom. He set Logan down in the center of the bed, next to Jenny, who already lay curled up in her pajamas, glasses on as she reviewed a few spare case files.

Jenny glanced up as he emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, in boxers and a t-shirt, ready for bed. "Why is my side of the bed already messed up?"

Jethro didn't meet her eyes, looking suspiciously guilty. "I…I just came in and fell asleep after the last case. It was easier."

"My side of the bed is farthest from the door, Jethro."

The back of his neck flushed as he made a show of setting his wallet, badge, and pocket knife down on the dresser, his back to her.

Jenny grinned, removing her glasses with a smirk. "Aw, how adorable. You really did miss me."

He rolled his eyes, slipping into bed slowly. "So nothing interesting really happened?"

She briefly considered telling him, but then decided to wait for Christmas again. "Nothing much. Just your usual, boring bureaucratic conference. The exact sort of thing you hate." Jenny offered him a slight smile, leaning over Logan to kiss his cheek. "Night, Jethro."

"Night, Jen."

* * *

Jenny woke slowly, squinting in the early morning light. She glanced over at the clock on the bedside table before she abruptly sat up and moved quickly and quietly over to the bathroom, leaning over the sink. Well, if that didn't confirm things, the test results sitting in her briefcase downstairs from her mid-conference doctor visit in Cairo sure did. She sighed, wiping her mouth and swishing a glass of water to wash the taste out of her mouth. Only two days 'til Christmas, and then Jethro would be getting the surprise of his life.

She slipped out of the bathroom just as silently, green eyes traveling over to the bed, where Jethro and Logan still lay, sound asleep. Logan had moved in his sleep, ending up sprawled halfway across his dad's chest, his tousled head resting above Jethro's heart. Jenny smiled, grabbing her cell from the nightstand and sneaking a few pictures for posterity before she disappeared downstairs to hunt out something for breakfast.

When Gibbs and Logan shuffled into the kitchen an hour later, both boys' hair sticking up in the back adorably, Jenny sat at the kitchen table, reviewing another stack of case files.

"Mommy!" Logan perked up considerably seeing his mother, scrambling forward to wrap his arms tight around her middle in a hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, honey. Were you good for Daddy?"

Logan glanced uncertainly over his shoulder before nodding with a crooked grin, his eyes sparkling in a mischievous look reminiscent of his father. "Tim an' Tony took me sledding Friday, 'cause Daddy had to help Uncle Tom in the big TV room at work! 'An Abby an' Kate took me out to lunch after, 'cause Tony messed up his leg sledding and Tim had ta take him to the hosp'i'al!

"Sledding and lunch with Abby and Kate, huh?"

"Uh huh."

Gibbs sipped at his coffee, smiling at the picture before him. He'd fought tooth and nail with Morrow to keep Jenny on his team after he proposed in Paris. When they found out she was pregnant while on an op together in London a few years later, he couldn't have been more excited. Logan Jasper Gibbs had been a welcome addition to their family, sporting his father's trademark smirk and his mother's green eyes. Morrow had offered her the Assistant Director position two years later, giving Jethro the reassurance of at least having Jenny out of the field. And, despite the fact that he sometimes hated to admit it, his wife _was_ good at the politics game. He came out of his thoughts as Jenny gave him an odd look, shaking his head slightly. "What?"

"I said, there's pancakes and bacon in the oven."

"Oh. Thanks." He set the coffee down, shuffling around to get a plate together for himself and Logan, assuming that Jenny had already eaten. "You want a refill?" He nodded towards the empty cup by her hand.

"Hm? Oh, no, I'm fine for now. Thanks."

"Here ya go, Wolverine. OJ, milk, or apple juice?"

Logan considered briefly, his forehead wrinkled in a comical frown. "Milk, please."

"Milk it is." He grabbed his own coffee cup and set the kids cup of milk in front of him, leaning over to give Jenny a proper kiss good morning before starting in on his breakfast. "So, what are we doing today?"

"Can we go to your work, Dad?"

Gibbs shrugged after a moment, nodding. "I don't see why not. What do ya wanna go there for, bud?"

Logan mirrored his dad's shrug, chewing on a piece of bacon. "We made Christmas orna…omna…Christmas stars in Ms. Ashley's class, and I made one for Uncle Tom an' I wanted to give it to him. Is he gonna be there?"

"Yeah, he'll be there. That was nice of you, making Uncle Tom a Christmas present."

He grinned at the praise, swinging his feet under the chair. "I made one for Uncle Ducky, too! But you said we're goin' to his house for dinner on Christmas, so I figured I could wait an' give it to him then."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Jethro glanced over at Jenny. "I assume you'll need to go in anyways?"

"I need to drop off a few case reports, and Tom wanted to talk to me about something. Shouldn't take long. I was going to take LJ Christmas shopping after, if you'd like to tag along."

He grimaced, shaking his head sharply. "I'm good, thanks. I'll get some work done on the boat."

* * *

Logan bounced on the balls of his feet excitedly as he stood in the elevator with his parents, hands firmly stuffed in the pockets of his leather jacket he'd gotten for his birthday the year previously, claiming he needed a cool jacket like his dad.

"Logan…" Gibbs lowered his voice to a warning growl, setting a hand on his shoulder. "Don't just go running off where you please, bud. Stay with me or your mom, okay?"

"Okay. Can I go see Uncle Tom first? I wanna give him my present."

"Sure. You stick with your mom; she's heading up that way anyways. I've got to stop by my desk for a few things."

He nodded vigorously, reaching out to take Jenny's hand. "Come on, Mom!"

Jenny laughed, following his insistent tugging towards the stairs. "Hang on, honey!"

Jethro smiled, shaking his head slightly as he stopped off in the bullpen, walking over to his desk. He sank down in his chair, reaching over to his lowest desk drawer, where he withdrew a small velvet box from the same jewelry store he'd visited with Logan. He popped the box open, grinning at its contents before he shut it again with a 'snap', slipping it into an inside pocket of his jacket.

"Hey, Boss. Didn't think you'd be here today, since Assistant Director Shepard was back from Egypt." Timothy McGee walked into the bullpen from the back, presumably coming from Abby's lab.

"Assistant Director Shepard is upstairs talking to Director Morrow. I needed to pick something up."

Tim nodded, taking a seat at his desk.

"What are you doing here, Tim?"

"Finishing up a few files for Tony, he sprained his ankle when we took Logan sledding the other day."

"You don't have to do that, Tim."

The tech agent looked up at him with a small grin. "Considering that I've just given Abby video documentation of his reactions to painkillers in the hospital to be distributed to the masses, I figure this should lessen the retribution if he finds his work already done for him."

Gibbs laughed shortly, giving him an impressed look. "I teach you that attitude?"

"It was bound to show up sometime, Boss."

"Dad! Uncle Tom really liked it!" Logan came barreling down the stairs and over to his father's desk, bouncing on his toes excitedly.

"That's good, son, but what did I tell you?"

He gave him a strange grin and shrugged. "Mom told me you'd say that, and told me to tell you she told me to come down here while she talks with Uncle Tom."

"Uh huh."

"Can we go see Abby? Uncle Tom says she's here."

"You can ask Tim if he'll go with you to see Abby. I'm going to check a few things." Gibbs stood, striding out of the bullpen and heading for the elevator, presumably to visit Ducky in autopsy.

Tim looked up, meeting the curious green eyed gaze of the boy standing in front of him, biting back a smile at the pleading look Logan threw his way. "Yes?"

"So? Can we go?"

"Sure, kid. C'mon. Abby's got hot chocolate in her lab."

* * *

Jenny Shepard sat at Tom Morrow's conference table, sipping the coffee he'd ordered from his assistant. "So, um…what did you need to see me for?"

Morrow smiled, leaning back in his chair. "You gave up quite a few things when you insisted that you be allowed to stay on your husband's team."

"Yes, and I'm quite alright with that. As I've said before, my family is more important."

Tom held up his hands in a disarming gesture. "I know, I know, I was merely stating a fact."

"You still offered me the Assistant Director's position, so I don't really see why any of this is relevant."

"Yes, and it's taken you longer to get where you originally intended when I met you."

Jenny frowned, not entirely sure where he was going with this. "Yes, and I reiterate again, I'm happy with my life and career so far."

"But you would like it better if you didn't have to travel so much."

She nodded. "Yes, I would. LJ's going into Kindergarten this coming school year, and I'd like to be home with him more."

"Then I made the right decision." Morrow stood, walking over to his desk and fiddling with the edge of a blue personnel file.

"What do you mean?"

"I've been offered a Deputy Director's position in Homeland Security."

"You would leave NCIS?"

He glanced up at her, an enigmatic smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "The agency could use some younger blood."

Her brows knit in confusion. "Wait… you aren't saying…not…me?"

Tom smiled. "Well, do you accept the position?"

"I—I…you want me as Director of NCIS?"

"You're inherently good at politics, you know how to talk to people, you can control Agent Gibbs, and…well, again, the agency could use some younger blood." He held up the file, tapping it with a finger. "Do you accept the position?"

"I—I'd be honored to, sir."

"Tom, please. You're the Director now."

"N—now?"

"Well, you will be by the beginning of the new year." He set the file down, opening it and making a note before signing. "Just sign here, and the transition will begin."

Jenny walked over to sign her name in stunned silence. She hadn't been expecting this at all. "Who…who will be taking my place?"

"Seniority wise, there are two candidates. Leon Vance, and…your husband."

"Oh, no." Jenny laughed, shaking her head. "Jethro would hate my job."

"I think we both might be pleasantly surprised, but there is another option. Vance is the head of the OSP in LA. He's got a family there, and he's settled down. I think he would much rather stay there. I thought we could split the Assistant Director position into two parts. Vance takes the traveling, politics end of it. He has a vast network of contacts, and he's a damn good agent. Jethro can help out on this end, basically reducing your workload so you're able to be home more."

"You would do that for us, sir?"

"I've liked Jethro since the day I met him. He's a good agent, and he made an excellent choice with you."

She blushed, glancing down. "Thank you, sir."

"Yes, well, anyways, my idea was to split the position so neither of them has to move. Jethro can continue doing what he loves, while simultaneously having a little bit more authority, which I think will help with some of his more high-profile cases. And, you will always be here to, ah…smooth over any ruffled feathers, if you know what I mean."

"You would have to talk with Jethro…I mean…"

"I will, in due time. I wanted to make sure you wanted this position first."

Jenny nodded again mutely, staring down at the file. "I'm very…honored that you chose me."

"You're clearly the best for the job, my dear." Tom clapped a hand on her shoulder, smiling. "You'll make an excellent Director, Jenny." He squeezed her shoulder briefly. "Now, I know you want to get back to your family. We can discuss this more after Christmas."

"Tom…wait. There's one more thing…"

* * *

"Why're we goin' shopping, Mommy?"

Jenny smiled, walking along with Logan's hand securely gripped in hers. "You still need a gift for Daddy, honey. And Mommy needs to get one more little thing for Daddy too."

Logan nodded, walking along obediently. Despite the fact that he actually found shopping incredibly boring, he always agreed to go, just so he could spend some time with his Mom. She had to travel a lot, because of her job. His dad traveled too, sometimes, and he got to spend the night at Abby's or Uncle Tom's, but Daddy wasn't gone nearly as much as Mommy. He glanced around at all the displays, eyes shining. "What are we gettin' for Daddy?"

"Well, I don't know. Did you have any ideas?"

He frowned, glancing around until his eyes lit on something. "Can I get him a new coat?"

"Hm?"

"He ripped his black coat, last week, when he was fightin' with one of the bad guys."

"He did?"

Logan glanced over at her guiltily. "I wasn't really supposed to tell you. Uncle Ducky said he hurt his shoulder, but Daddy said he was fine."

"Well, then, it can be our little secret." Jenny led them into the shop, browsing with Logan through the racks. "You see any ones you like?"

"How about this one?" Logan gestured to a long black overcoat, similar to the one his father had torn. "It looks like his old one…and Dad likes black."

"If that's the one you like, I think it looks good, LJ." She slipped through the rack, finding a coat in Jethro's size. "It was nice of you to think of something like this, honey."

He grinned. "Well…Daddy woulda just kept wearin' the ripped one, an' then he'd be cold."

"Of course he would."

They purchased the coat, getting it gift-wrapped, before exiting the store. Jenny looked around, her eyes falling on one last store. "Over here, honey. I've got to get one more gift for Daddy."

Logan followed his mother into the same jewelry store, keeping silent as she made her way around, looking over the items in the cases. The clerk who had helped him out the day before caught Logan's eye and gave him an exaggerated wink, putting his finger to his lips in a hushing motion.

"Can I help you, ma'am?"

Jenny looked around, smiling politely at the clerk. "Yes, actually." She reached into her pocket, pulling out a slim silver bracelet. "I was wondering if you had anything like this here."

"Certainly, ma'am." The clerk took the bracelet carefully, leading them over to a counter. "Were you looking to have this one replaced?" He indicated the large crack that ran across the center of the flat panel linked by the chains.

"Not replaced, exactly. I just…I want to get him something similar."

"We've got these, right here." He reached into one of the cases, pulling out a tray. "Would you like it engraved? The same as this one?"

"No…no. Um…here. I do want it engraved, just…with this." She pulled a note-card out of her pocket, handing it to him as he put the old bracelet in her hand.

"We can have that done for you in half an hour, ma'am."

"That's fine." Jenny nodded, taking Logan's hand. "We'll be back in a bit, then. Thank you."

* * *

"Mommy?"

"What's wrong, honey?"

Logan settled down on a bench in the middle of the mall, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his jacket. Despite inheriting his mother's green eyes and a bit of her temper, his reluctance to talk about things that bothered him was all Jethro. "Why are you always gone?"

"What?"

"You're always goin' on trips an' stuff."

"Oh, honey…" Jenny sat next to him, putting her arm around his shoulders. "Logan, honey, look at me."

He swallowed, raising green eyes that mirrored her own to her face.

She grasped his little hands, squeezing "I promise, things are going to change soon, baby. I know I'm not around much."

"Why?"

"It's my job right now, baby. I have to travel so I can meet with other people around the world so we can catch all the bad guys." She caught his chin as Logan dropped his gaze. "Baby, look at me. I promise that before your birthday, things will be different. I _will_ be home more." She smiled, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to his forehead. "I'll even drive you to school on your first day."

"Mo-ooom!" He wriggled away as she ruffled his hair, making a fake disgusted face. "You're messing up my hair!"

"Logan…I promise, things are going to change. I'll be home more, and we'll get to spend more time together, my little lion man."

"Raaaar!" Logan giggled, lunging forward to hug her. "Okay."

"So we're good?"

"Uh huh."

* * *

The bedroom door slammed open, the patter of small feet running into the room. "Santa came! Santa came!"

Jethro Gibbs groaned, tugging his pillow over his head. 0540. Did the kid never learn?

"Your son is awake." Jenny's voice flowed into his ear, sleepy and distinctly amused.

"Before 0600, he's _your_ son." He turned over, pulling the covers over his head.

"Wake up, wake up! Santa came, Mommy! You gotta wake up!" Logan vaulted onto the bed, landing squarely on top of his father.

"Graaaagh…" Jethro groaned, reaching above the covers with one hand, latching onto his son's foot. "Logan…Jasper…Gibbs."

"What?" Logan bounced up and down excitedly, grinning.

"Why is it always me?" Gibbs twisted, wrapping his arms around Logan in a bear hug. "Go back to sleep, boy!"

Jenny sighed as Logan yelled in laughter, trying to get out of his dad's hold. "Jethro…"

"Fine, fine, fine, I'm up."

He let go of Logan, jerking the covers down and sitting up. "C'mon, bud. Let's head downstairs. You haven't opened any of your presents yet, have you?"

Jenny smiled as the two Gibbs men continued talking as they headed downstairs, sitting up in bed and reaching out for her silk robe. She made her way slowly down the stairs, listening as the sounds of Jethro clattering around in the kitchen sounded.

"Coffee?"

He appeared at her side, a steaming cup of coffee held out.

"Thanks."

Logan bounced around the living room, staring longingly at all the presents stacked up under the tree. "Can we open them now?"

"Go ahead."

Jenny sat on the couch curled into her husband's side, sipping her coffee as Logan tore into the presents with all the tenacity of the superhero pictured on his pajama pants.

"Whoa there, Wolverine, slow it down, bub." Jethro laughed shortly as Logan tripped over an already opened present in his quest for a new one.

"Here, Mommy!" He scrambled over, a bit of wrapping paper stuck in his hair. "This is for you."

"Thanks, baby." Jenny slipped a finger under the tape, pulling away the paper from the small box. She glanced at the familiar logo, her eyebrows raised, before she opened the thin velvet box. "Oh…oh, Logan, honey, this is—this is beautiful."

He nodded, clambering up into her lap. "There's an L for my name, 'an a lion, 'an this." He reached out, pointing to the small clock tower charm. "Daddy said that's in the city I was borned in."

"It is, London. I love it, honey." She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, kissing his cheek. "Here, I'll have Daddy put it on. Why don't you go get your gift for him, LJ? It's right over there."

Jethro sat back, surprised, as Logan ran over, plunking a large flat box in his lap. "Thanks, bud." He pulled the paper off slowly, lifting the lid of the box. He glanced guiltily over at Jenny, swallowing nervously as he lifted the new black overcoat out of the box. "This is great, Logan. Thank you."

"It's for work! So you don't get cold."

"Of course it is. Thank you, buddy."

Logan grinned, turning back to his own presents.

"That's to replace the one you ripped last week." Jenny gave him an arch look over the rim of her coffee mug, raising one eyebrow inquisitively.

"Uh huh." He set the coat back in the box, glancing sideways. "Duck tell you?"

"No, actually, your son did. He was worried that you would get cold and sick at work if you kept wearing the torn one."

"Right." He met her gaze warily, raising a hand slightly to stave off her tirade. "I was going to tell you, honest."

"Uh huh." She glanced sideways at him, a faint smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "We'll let it go for now."

Gibbs nodded, leaning over to snag a present from the floor, setting it in her lap with a significant look.

"Oh, for me?" Jenny raised her eyebrows, opening the wrapping. Yet another box from the jewelry store. "I see you and Logan had the same ideas."

"Well…not exactly." He leaned over, opening the box to reveal a glittering necklace. "Remember this?"

"Oh…Jethro, how did you find it?"

He grinned, shaking his head as he sat back.

Jenny sucked in a breath, picking up the necklace. It was a rather simple affair, a small pendant hanging from a silver chain. It was an exact copy of another necklace she had lost in an undercover operation in Prague years ago. "Jethro…it's perfect."

"Here." He leaned over, brushing her long red hair back and slipping the necklace around her neck, his callused fingers fumbling briefly at the clasp. "There." He leaned in for a kiss, stroking her cheek gently. "It looks beautiful."

She nodded, the fingers of one hand playing with the pendant hanging above her collarbone. "Thank you, Jethro." Jenny stood, walking over to grab two small wrapped gifts from the fireplace mantel. "These are for you."

Jethro raised his eyebrows, giving both boxes a significant look. He reached for the larger of the two, when Jenny stayed his hand.

"Open the other one first."

"Okay…" His eyebrows rose into his hairline as he opened the box, revealing a thin silver bracelet like the one he'd damaged two years previously in a car accident on the job. He lifted it, squinting to read the inscription. January 2001 & July 2006. "2006? What's happening in 2006?"

Jenny smiled mysteriously. "You can open the other one now."

Jethro set the bracelet down, opening the larger of the two packages. A thin double picture frame, with a picture of Logan at his last birthday and a black and grey, grainy image. "Jenny? Is this…?"

"Uh huh." She smiled, reaching over to clasp his hand tightly. "You're gonna be a daddy again, Jethro."

"Why's Daddy crying?"

Jenny smiled, leaning over to wipe the single tear that ran down his cheek. "He just got some very good news, baby."

"What news?"

She grinned, leaning over to grab him around the middle, lifting him into her lap. "You remember what you asked for your last birthday, LJ?"

Logan frowned in thought for a minute. "Yeah…I said I wanted a baby brother."

"Well…it's going to be a little late for your birthday, but you're going to have a new baby brother or sister come summertime, baby."

"Really?"

"Really." Jenny smiled, kissing his forehead gently. "And, I have one more thing to tell the both of you."

Jethro glanced over at her sharply from his perusal of the ultrasound picture. "Jen?"

"You know that promotion we talked about a while back?"

"Yeah…what about it? You said Morrow wasn't planning to retire for a while."

"He got offered a Deputy Director position at Homeland Security. That was the thing he wanted to talk about the other day."

"He offered you the Director's position at NCIS?"

She nodded slowly. "Less travel, and if his other plan goes through, we'll be able to spend a lot more time together as a family."

"You're not goin' away no more?"

"Not as much as I do now, baby. I only have to go to a few conferences a year and most of them are in the summer."

Jethro smiled, moving over to slip his arm around her shoulders. "This is great, Jen. You got it?"

"Signed the papers in Tom's office the other day." Jenny met his eyes, smiling sincerely. "I'll be home more, I'll be closer to you, and we'll have our family here, together."

Jethro Gibbs gave a content sigh, the arm around her shoulders tightening as he hugged her and Logan close. This was really turning out to be a wonderful Christmas.


	7. Christmas Memories

**Title: **Christmas Memories

**Author: **Pandora of Ithilien

**For: **MyOwnWorstCritic

**Rating: **K+

_**Disclaimer**__: Yeah, not mine. Well... Alex is._

"Go!" Alex Shepard says with a laugh, her arm around her niece's thin shoulders. "Missy and I will be just fine on our own, won't we, Missy?"

"Go to the party, Mommy," Melissa Gibbs says seriously. Jenny Shepard-Gibbs shakes her head, smiling at the pair of them. She doesn't really want to go to the NCIS company party, and the reason is rather selfish. Her team would like to see her there, she knew, but Jethro and his team won't be there, and she has to admit it makes her less willing to go herself. She'd rather stay home with her daughter and her sister, making –

"What exactly are you two making?"

"Double chocolate-chip cookies!" Missy tells brightly. Jenny has to fight off a wince. Her eight-year-old daughter is already a whirlwind of energy; with that level of chocolate in her system...

Still, she has to smile as Alex holds open the recipe book for Missy to peer at. Looking at them, you'd never know that Missy's parents are team leaders for an armed federal agency, or that the doting aunt next to her is an intelligence analyst and sometimes hacker for the NSA. And she knows that said NSA analyst is not above forcing her out – or getting her girlfriend to come and drag her. Since Abby is NCIS' forensic specialist, she has a reason to be at the party, and since she also organized it, she will certainly be happy to drag Jenny there.

Sure enough, there's a car horn honking outside and when Jenny goes to look out the window, there's Abby in her hearse. "You called Abby?" she asks Alex

"You needed a ride," Alex says nonchalantly.

"I'm surprised you're not going with her."

"Someone needs to make these cookies with Missy here, and besides, I'm crashing at her place tonight. We're talking about making that a more permanent thing, by the way, but not until after the holidays."

Jenny takes the announcement that Alex and Abby will probably be moving in together in stride; after all, they've been together a year now, it's about time. Giving in, she waves goodbye, kisses her daughter, and heads out to the hearse. "Abby, are you sure it's safe to be driving this thing in winter?"

"Of course it is, Jenny, don't be silly."

As they drive through Washington's darkening streets, Jenny's mind drifts back to an earlier Christmas, one spent in London, nine years before.

_There is a knock at the door to Jenny's flat – as they called apartments here – and she stands to answer it, remembering that Alex had said she'll be there today. Sure enough, it's Alex in the hall, but she's not alone. "Jethro?" Jenny says, astonished._

_"Well, my work here is done," Alex says mildly, turning to walk away._

_"Alexandra Jane Shepard, where do you think you're going?" Jenny snaps, glaring after her sister. Alex turns around, a determined look on her face._

_"I'm giving you two privacy so you can work out whatever seems to be wrong between you. Considering this one – " she jerks a thumb at Jethro " – showed up at my place to ask where you are, I figured I should bring him along and let the pair of you sort this out." She doesn't let Jenny say anything else, just walks away, leaving the elder Shepard sister to stare helplessly at the man in her doorway._

_"Going to let me in, Jen?"_

_She steps aside, her head spinning. What is he doing here? She left him with nothing more than a Dear John letter in her coat pocket; he should by all rights hate her. She would hate him, were their places reversed. So why is he here?_

_"I don't see that we have anything to say to each other," she says, trying to keep her voice cold but not quite succeeding. There is a nervous quaver in her tone that she can't quite shake off._

_"Well, I do. What the hell was with that letter, Jenny?"_

_"That was five months ago, I don't see why..."_

_"I've been thinking about it, wondering if I should just let it go, and I almost did. But then I decided, you know what? I'm not going to do that. I don't believe you'd really choose your job over me, over what we had together. So I want the truth."_

_"What we had together? Hah! What we had was a sexual affair, or so I gathered."_

_"It was more than that and you know it!"_

_"Well, you sure as hell didn't act like it! Would it have killed you to say you loved me, even once? I said it to you, and you never said it back to me."_

_Jethro frowns, and Jenny can see she's struck a nerve. Finally, he says, "So that's it? You know, you could have said something, rather than take off on me."_

_"That's not all! My career is important to me, and I wasn't about to risk throwing it all away on someone who didn't seem to feel as strongly as I did. Especially when my fath-"_

_"Alex did say she thought your father had something to do with this. Jenny... Please. Tell me the truth. I deserve that much, don't you think?"_

_She looks at him, into those fathomless blue eyes, and she tells him. She tells him about her father, about how he'd been framed, she knows it, and how she has to get herself to a place where she can clear his name._

_Jethro is quiet as she tells him, and then, when it's over and she's biting back tears, he crosses the room and pulls her into a hug. She should push him away, but she doesn't. She's missed him too much, his warmth and the familiar scent of bourbon and sawdust reminding her just how lonely she's been without him._

_"You don't have to do this alone, Jen. Let your sister help – let me help."_

_"Why would you? It's not your fight."_

_He tilts her head up so she's looking him in the eyes. "Because I love you," he says bluntly. "I should have been able to say it before, but I couldn't. There's a reason for that, and I'll tell you tonight if you want to hear it, but first..." He kisses her softly, no mistletoe required, and she falls into the kiss, into him, and it's like coming home._

_He tells her about Shannon and Kelly that night, and she holds him while he cries this time. It's a rough restart to their relationship, but it's exactly what they need._

The party's not so bad, but she misses having Jethro and his team there, half her family seems gone without them. Her team is there, of course, and Ziva's brought her brother as her date. Ari would have been there either way despite his job as a CIA agent, as he's dating Jethro's agent Kate Todd, but Kate and Ziva's fiancé, Tony DiNozzo, are both with Jethro, so the siblings are each other's dates. Both of them got away from Mossad and their domineering father, with help from Jenny, and it's one of the better things she's ever done. She doesn't want to know how things might have turned out for those two had she not – Ari has admitted privately to her that his resentment of his father was beginning to make him sympathetic to the enemy, simply because his father hated them so much. Ari as a real terrorist would have been terrifying.

She leaves early, despite Abby's protests, and gets a cab home. When she arrives, the house is quiet, to her surprise. Alex is probably upstairs with Missy, who always tries so hard not to fall asleep at night. It's sweet, except when Jenny and Jethro are exhausted, and then it's aggravating. But they don't take it out on Missy – Jethro is all too aware that this is his second chance after losing Shannon and Kelly, and Jenny remembers too well what harsh words did to her father's relationship with Alex.

Glancing up, she notices a sprig of green hanging from the ceiling. "OK, whose idea was the mistletoe?" she mutters.

"I don't know, but you'd better not move," says a voice, and she spins around.

"Jethro! I thought you weren't coming home until tomorrow!"

"Got an earlier flight. Todd and DiNozzo were grumpy as hell – don't know why, their other halves don't even celebrate Christmas – so I had to. Just to keep them from whining."

Jenny laughs. "Oh, I'm sure that's all." She quirks an eyebrow at him. "You tell me not to move, yet you're still all the way over there. I'm getting mixed signals over here."

"Well, we'll just have to fix that, won't we?" he asks with a wicked grin – the same one that almost got them arrested for indecent exposure in Spain once. Then he crosses the room, pulling her into his arms for a long, heated kiss.

"Well, that's certainly not Santa Claus, is it, Mommy?" Alex's laughing voice has them pulling apart slightly, shooting twin glares at the younger redhead. The NSA analyst is unfazed, smirking at them both.

"Your offspring is down for the night, and I need to go before my girlfriend gets worried. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Well, that leaves the night open, doesn't it?" Jethro calls after her. All things considered, he's rather fond of his sister-in-law. More laughter is his only response, before the door clicks shut.

"So, if the night's open, and Missy's asleep..." Jenny trails off, her fingers tracing invisible designs on her husband's chest.

"We should hang this stuff up all over the place," Jethro laughs, gesturing at the mistletoe.

"As long as I'm the only one you're kissing under it, Marine," Jenny says playfully.

"Of course, Agent Shepard."


	8. Evil Mastermind Abby

**Title: **Evil Mastermind Abby

**Author: **Lanie's Light

**For: **TomorrowNeverCame

**Rating: **K+

_Summary: Abby has fun with mistletoe! And the whole team gets more than they bargained for when they try to trap Gibbs and Jenny._

_For my best buddy TomorrowNeverCame!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything *holds up hands in surrender* at least, not yet…._

Abby marked off another date on her Nightmare Before Christmas calendar with black Sharpie. _Five days until Christmas! _She sang in her head. She was all dressed up for the holiday season: her red knee-highs had giant snowflakes on them, laces on her boots were tied with bells, and even the silver skull on her black tee-shirt was wearing a Santa hat. All around her lab gold tinsel was strewn about tables and walls and paper snowflakes hung. Several conveniently placed sprigs of mistletoe were also taped up.

"You're completely missing the point, Zee-vah," Tony's exasperated voice floated into the lab shortly before the man himself arrived. Ziva trailed behind him with a look that was both annoyed and confused.

"There _is _no point, Tony," the Mossad officer argued, over what, Abby didn't know.

"Merry Christmas, guys!" Abby happily skipped over to the pair and blew a handful of silver glitter on them, making them both flinch in surprise.

"Really, Abby?" Tony asked as he tried to brush the dust off his shirt. Ziva attempted to help by rustling his hair, but the stubborn powdery stuff refused to come out completely.

"It's Christmas, Tony, so yes," Abby replied seriously, glaring slightly and blowing a little more glitter, "now, what were you fighting about?"

"Well," Tony started with a grin, "our little Israeli here-,"

"It is nothing, Abby. We were not fighting," she interrupted, shooting a 'shut up and drop it' look at her partner.

The Goth eyed her friends suspiciously before shrugging and turning back to her machines. She quickly typed in some results for tests while she spoke.

"I need your help," she started, "the Director is letting me decorate the bullpen for Christmas. So I'm recruiting you. And also," she turned to her now fellow conspirators with a Cheshire cat grin threatening to split her face, "I want to get Jenny and Gibbs under the mistletoe," she announced. At that moment McGee walked in, eyes instantly widening as he heard what Abby wanted to attempt and he quickly spun around to leave.

"McGee! No, no, no," the bubbly girl launched herself after the McGeek and dragged him back into the room, "you're helping too!" she commanded stubbornly.

"Helping with what?" the probie asked fearfully as he gave up resisting and allowed himself to be pulled back into the office.

"Well, apparently we are all conspiring to get Gibbs and the Director to hook up," Tony said with a grin that widened as McGee's face flushed. He winced as Ziva punched him in the arm.

"Actually McGee," Ziva amended, "Abby wants our help decorating for Christmas in the bullpen and she had an idea of getting Gibbs and Jenny under the mistletoe," she told the poor Elflord.

"And I'm not asking," Abby informed with a serious glare, "you have no choice in the matter."

_Several Hours Later in the NCIS Bullpen_

"Come on Tony!" Abby whined as Tony, on the top step of a ladder, failed at placing the glittering gold star atop the large, pine, Christmas tree sitting by the elevator. He threw his hands up in triumph and then windmilled his hands to keep his balance as he successfully completed his task. The rest of the team looked fearful before the senior field agent regained his balance and hastily climbed down.

"Great! Now we're almost done!" Abby jumped in delight, "now I am giving you all an important task," she stuck her hand into her pocket and produced lots of mistletoe. She handed out several pieces to each of the team members.

"Your mission is to find the best places to hang these up and put them there. Come back to me for inspection," she imitated a drill sergeant while doing this, and when she finished Tony mock-saluted her before running off. Abby herself smiled excitedly and skipped off to place her own mistletoe. _This had better work!_

* * *

The next morning, agents entered the bullpen in a state of awe, and some, like our favorite director and Gibbs, in mild fear. A tinsel tornado had hit during the night, covering every available surface with the multicolored garlands. Several light-up wreaths adorned the walls and there was one on each door and hundreds of giant ornaments hung on a 12 foot real pine tree! All that was missing was the fake snow. Abby proudly stood near the elevator admiring her handiwork.

The night before, she and her co-conspirators had hung mistletoe in several doorways, rafters, and placed one in the catwalk elevator (fingers crossed!). They had also come up with several possible plans to trap their 'parents' under it. Abby took out her cellphone and quickly sent a text to the team.

Jenny just arrived, Gibbs already here. Prepare to execute Plan A!

Abby ;)

She received no reply, but saw Ziva and Tony both look up from their desks and McGee step off the elevator behind her.

Ziva knocked hesitantly on the Director's office door and waited to hear 'come in' before entering the large office.

"Ziva," Jenny smiled at the surprise of her friend entering the office. She had wrapped up her long red waves in a messy ponytail minutes before

"Jenny, how are you? Have you seen the bullpen?" the Israeli joked. Jenny smiled and shook her head.

"I should have known better than to let Abby decorate," she chuckled, though she didn't look overly upset. _Jenny needs to get in the spirit of the holiday, this could be good for her. _

"Yes. Well, speaking of Abby," Ziva mentioned, beginning to carry out her part in the plan, "she is having a small party in her lab and she wanted me to come get you. It's just for Gibbs' team, she said," Jenny frowned.

"I can't Ziva, I'm not part of the team," she reminded.

"You are to Abby," Ziva reassured her friend, "she wants you to come."

Jenny rolled her eyes and stood, shaking out her hair and letting it fall down her back, "alright, but just for a minute," she warned.

"Of course," Ziva agreed, smiling secretly as she followed the red-head out of her office.

* * *

Down in the bullpen, Tony was doing his part. Abby had just called him so they could pretend to talk. When they hung up the phone, Tony looked over at his boss.

"Hey boss, Abby said she's having a mini party down in her lab for the team and she wants us all to come down," he relayed the information. Gibbs looked up and sighed.

"Now?" he asked. Tony nodded and finished.

"Yeah, and she wanted me to ask you if you would go upstairs and get the director, too," he requested from Abby. Gibbs looked up at the catwalk and nodded before standing. He took the elevator up, leaving Tony in the dust to giggle.

Gibbs stepped out of the elevator just as Jenny was stepping on and they both stopped in surprise.

"Excuse me," they both said while Ziva looked on.

"Um, Abby wanted me to come get you. She said she was having a party down in her lab and wanted us to come with the team," Gibbs spoke first and Jenny nodded.

"Ziva already told me. Let's go down then," she said, stepping on the elevator and calling back to the officer, who was still standing outside looking unsure.

"Actually, Jenny, I just remembered I have to go get something from my desk to give to Abby," she excused cleverly, "I'll take the stairs and meet you down there. Gibbs shrugged and closed the doors. As soon as the elevator was on its way, Ziva ran down the stairs and nodded to Tony, who stood up and followed her as they grabbed the other elevator. They managed to get down to the Labby before their bosses.

"Abby," Ziva greeted the scientist with a hug.

"Are they coming? Oh, they'll be here soon, is everything ready?" Abby was frantically running around her lab, making final touches for her Mommy and Daddy's arrival. They hadn't been lying, there really _was _a Christmas party going on. And in the lab, fake snow was present. Just then, the elevator dinged and the 'children' gathered in wait.

Jenny entered with Gibbs right behind her and smiled at the team, who all shouted "Merry Christmas!" per the team's request, Jenny and Gibbs stood in the doorway while the rest of the team gathered around them and Abby set up a timer on the camera she had stashed. After the pictures were taken, the team suddenly started giggling.

"Um, guys…." Tony said to the bosses, who looked very confused.

"What DiNozzo?" Gibbs snapped. Abby was practically on the floor laughing.

It was Ziva who finally spoke, "you are under mistletoe. I believe it is the custom to kiss, yes?" she asked. Trying not to look too pleased at the events.

Both the older couple's eyes widened as they looked up nervously. Lo and behold, there was a sprig of mistletoe hanging innocently in the doorway. Just as the unlucky pair were trying to invent excuses, a string of lights sparked and went out.

"Ugh," Abby frowned, grabbing McGee's arm to help her inspect, "you two don't move until we get back!" she commanded Gibbs and Jenny, who were more than happy to have some more time to get out of this.

"Tony, come help me lift this! McGee's too weak!" Abby's call sounded from the back office, followed closely by the named computer genius's insulted "Hey!" Tony rolled his eyes but followed nonetheless. So Ziva was left awkwardly with the nervous pair.

"Ziva," Jenny's overly sweet call made the Mossad agent turn her head fearfully to meet the fiery red-head's glare, "you planned this didn't you?" she accused.

"Well….." she stalled. Gibbs was looking more and more like a caged animal by the minute and the team would be returning soon. So, feeling pitying of the pair, she winked and went to help the others.

By the time they all returned, Jenny was long gone and Gibbs was still in the doorway looking stunned. No one but he knew how Jenny had hastily kissed the corner of his mouth, shrugged with an embarrassed smile, and disappeared.

* * *

Later that night, Abby, Tony, McGee, and Ziva were all crammed in Abby's unique red Hearse as they trailed their boss from the NCIS parking lot. They had failed to get him and Jenny to lock lips, but that didn't meet they would abandon their mission to get Gibbs to enjoy the holidays! The plan was to follow the boss to his house and then drag him out. (Handcuff use allowed if necessary).

But what confused them all was that Gibbs turned left at an intersection where he should have turned right to get to his house. The whole team was confused but kept silent as Tony drove down the winding path their boss had taken. When they came upon their boss's car parked in an unknown driveway, they parked across the street and waited. After only a minute, Gibbs got out and knocked on the thick wooden door of the Georgetown house.

"Move over!" Abby elbowed McGee's ribs as she attempted to see from the back seat. In the front, Ziva had already abandoned hope and was sitting on Tony's lap. They all watched in shock as the door opened to reveal a confused and suspicious Director Jenny Shepard. All of them gasped at that and watched as the two started talking.

"Abby, read their lips," Tony hissed.

"Well I can't with you talking!" Ziva slapped a hand over his mouth, "she's surprised to see him….ugh! I can't see Gibbs face!" but she didn't need to, because in the next moment, Gibbs had leaned down and kissed the Director. The team watched as the two disappeared inside, smiling.

"Ow!" a yelp from McGee broke the stunned silence in the small car, "what was that for?" he glared at Abby.

She shrugged, "had to make sure we weren't dreaming."

**Hope you like it Krissy! Hope **_**everyone **_**likes it!**


	9. Dopamine

**Title: **Dopamine

**Author: **MyOwnWorstCritic

**For: **writingfreak145

**Rating: **K+

_You wanted a Jibblet and pre-established Jibbs, as well as Abby trying to get them together, vanilla and a fireplace. I hope I did it justice. It's really different from anything I've ever written and I really hope you like it._

_Without further ado, I present to you..._

'**Dopamine...**

_...There's this thing called the dopamine effect. For a woman it lasts about a year. For a man—6 months; maybe 9 months. It's the thing that in the beginning phase of a relationship, everything is perfect—it's bliss. She doesn't smell your morning breath and he doesn't care about your unshaved legs. After the dopamine has worn off, all those things you once loved—they turn out to be annoying. That's usually where a relationship goes wrong. But if there's real honest-to-God passion and love, there is no such thing as the dopamine effect. It's not an effect because it's forever._" – Terence Sybesma (my oh-so-wise father)

"Daddy!" the little girl screeched as he entered the house. He barely had time to put down his bags, before the girl reached him, jumping up and attacking him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Hi Abs. Miss me?" he said, taking a deep whiff of her, before settling her down.

"Very much, daddy," the little girl responded. She smiled up at him and slipped her small hand through his.

"Have you been a good girl while I was gone?" he asks, following her into the living room. He plopped down on the couch and she instantly crawled onto his lap.

"Yes daddy! Daddy no leave no more?" she asked, looking up at him with a sad pout. It damn near broke his heart.

"Not for now, no, baby." He caressed her hair, taking the time to enjoy his little bundle of energy. "Isn't it time for your nap, young lady?" he asked, noticing her trying to suppress a yawn.

She shook her head quickly, biting her lip. He saw right through her.

"Yes it it!" he said, standing up quickly and tossing her into the air. She squealed in delight. When he brought her back to him, she was still giggling. He set her on his hip and went upstairs. Before he was even at the top, Abby had already fallen asleep.

After putting her to sleep in her bed, he closed her bedroom door quietly behind him. Just as he was going downstairs, Rosita was leaving the bathroom.

"Mister Gibbs! How are you? You came home early, no?" she said, smiling widely.

"Hi Rosita. Yeah, I finished earlier so I caught an earlier flight. Has she been good while I was gone?" he asked, leading the older woman downstairs.

"Oh, Mister Gibbs, you know Abigail is a good girl! She is the nicest three-year-old I have ever known. Maybe a little too much energy for me in my old age, but you have a very sweet daughter. I love watching her. "

"Thank you so much again for doing this, Rosita, I really appreciate it," he said, smiling at the compliment. Rosita watched Abby while he was away, and she loved Abby like her own.

"I need to give you some money back, you paid me for two weeks and it has only been ten days..." she trailed off, going in search of her purse and things.

"Oh no, Rosita, keep the money!"

"No! I cannot, Mister Gibbs."

"Yes, keep it. My Christmas gift to you," he added, teasing her lightly. Every year he gave her money, because he thought she was such a hard woman to shop for. She knew it was nonsense, but always took it in stride.

"Very well then. I will be going now. Oh, and Mister Gibbs?" she said, almost out the door.

"Hmm?" he asked, looking up from the mail that was on the coffee table.

"A miss Jenny called, she said to call her when you get back," she said, and he could sense the amusement in her tone.

"Rosita..." he warned, trying to figure out what she knew.

"Goodbye Mister Gibbs! Give Abigail a kiss for me!" she threw over her shoulder right before the front door closed behind her.

He went to grab his cellphone from his bag, and dialed in her number.

"_Hello?_"

"Hey."

"_Jethro!_"

"I'm back. Abby's taking a nap."

"_I'll be there in ten minutes._"

"Front door will be unlocked."

"_Okay, bye!_"

He disconnected the call and tossed the phone onto the couch, grinning.

Ten minutes later, he was standing in the kitchen, enjoying a cup of coffee, when he heard the familiar sound of her heels on his wooden floors.

She smiled when she found him in the kitchen. She walked over to him and took the mug out of his hands, taking a sip of it before setting it on the counter.

"Hi," he said, smirking at her.

She didn't even reply, just leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. She looped her arms around his neck to keep him close, while his hands went to her waist. He wrapped an arm around her to pull her closer, she moaned, and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth, making the kiss impossibly deeper.

After a while they broke apart for air. She was taking deep breaths, but still managed to talk. "You need to shave."

He chuckled. "That's all you have to say to me after ten days? Didn't you miss me?"

She had to laugh at the puppy dog face he was sporting. "Of course I missed you, Jethro." She leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss. "I missed your lips." One of her hands moved down his chest and under his shirt to run flighty fingers over his abs. "I missed your abs." Her other hand moved to scrape the back of his neck. "I missed your hair," she whispered in his ear. Her hand moved down his back and rested on his butt. "I missed your lovely ass," she breathily whispered in his ear.

He moved his hands over her body as well, just as she suspected he'd do. "And most importantly, I missed your hands on my body."

She abruptly pulled away and started slowly walking away from him.

"Jen..." he groaned, missing her already.

She stopped and looked over her shoulder. "I think we should move this to your room." She grinned and bit her lip, starting to walk away again.

He looked up and sent a small prayer to God, before following her.

* * *

He was lying on his bed, with her draped over him. They were both still trying to catch their breaths.

"I should go," she whispered, her breath on his chest sending a shiver down his spine. Her words were completely counter-acted when she started to trace patterns on his chest.

"No, stay..." He ran his hand through her hair.

"Abby is going to be up soon."

"Oh. Yeah..."

"You going Fornell's thing tomorrow?" she asked, trying to put off leaving.

"Yeah, Abby really wanted to see Emily. You going?"

"I think I am. Might be the only thing I'm doing for Christmas too..." she said sadly.

He caught her tone and nudged her, causing her to look up at him. "You should spend Christmas with us."

"What?" she asked, surprised to hear his invitation.

"Yeah. We usually just sleep in and have dinner with my dad. You should join us." He saw her hesitation. "I know Abby would love to have you."

She smiled softly. He got her with that. "Okay. I'll spend Christmas with you."

"Great..." He ran his fingertips down her spine, making her tingle all over.

She could feel herself getting hot again, but she knew they couldn't go another round. She slipped away from him and got out of bed.

He followed her with his eyes while she searched for her clothes and got dressed. He decided to take her example and got out of bed, pulling on his boxer shorts.

In a matter of minutes she was fully dressed. She came to stand in front of him.

"Bye Jethro." She leaned up and brushed her lips against his.

"I'll give you a call, Jen," he said when they pulled apart.

"You do that." She walked away and let her fingertips brush against his arm.

She made sure she was quiet while going down the stairs, knowing Abby was very close to waking up from her nap. Only when she was safely seated in her car, did she take a deep breath.

Things were getting _so_ complicated.

* * *

Stepping out onto the back porch of the Fornell house, Jethro cast a glance over the place. There were people milling around in small groups, kids running around, there was some background music playing and the dog was sleeping under a tree.

Abby was waiting impatiently until she got permission from her father to go play.

She tugged on his hand, making sure he didn't forget about her.

He smiled down at his daughter. "Go say hi to uncle Tobias and aunt Diane and then you can go play, okay?"

"Thank you, daddy!" She skipped away, to the host and hostess of the afternoon party.

"Hello stranger," she purred into his ear. He turned around and grinned at her.

"Hey." He noticed she was holding a glass of water in her hand. "What, is there no alcohol?"

"No need to panic, Jethro, there's alcohol. Even bourbon," she said to him, a teasing lilt to her voice.

He raised an eyebrow, motioning at her glass of water.

"I'm waiting a bit before getting some alcohol." She laughed when he snorted.

He was just about to reply, when they were interrupted.

"JENNY!" She felt herself getting attacked, crushed in a hug. Gibbs winced at the loud shriek.

"Hi Abby," She said, squatting down to be level with the girl and be hugged properly.

"Missed you!"

"Aww, I missed you too honey. Guess what?"

"What?" the little girl asked, eyes going wide.

"We're spending Christmas tomorrow together."

"YIPPEEE!" the girl squealed. Jenny smiled affectionately at the girl.

Jenny noticed that her glass had become empty, so she stood back up and announced, "I'm going to get something else to drink. You guys want anything?"

"No thank you," Abby answered politely, making her father proud.

"Jethro?"

"Bourbon." She had to work hard to suppress her smile.

When Jenny was walking away, Abby turned her attention on Jethro. "Daddy, don't you think Jenny would make a great mommy?"

He never knew what it was like to choke on air, until that moment.

"Great mommy to who?"

"To me, silly!" Abby said, as if it was the most logical thing in the world. She giggled and decided to go back to playing.

A few minutes later, Jenny came back with his drink. She took a sip, before handing it over to him.

"What was that all about?"

"Oh, nothing."

She arched an eyebrow at him, but didn't say anything else.

There was a sudden breeze and a scent trickled his nostrils. He sniffed a few times, and concluded it was the woman standing next to him.

"Is that... coconut?" he asked her, trying to get another whiff of her. She playfully bat him away.

"Yes it is, it's a new body wash I'm trying out. Like it?"

His scrunched up face was anything but acquiescence.

"I prefer your usual vanilla scent..." he said quietly, and she almost missed it.

If asked, she would deny that she went back to her vanilla scent for him.

* * *

"_I need your help._"

She laughed, looking at her watch. "You called sooner than I thought."

"_What?_"

"What do you need my help with, Jethro?"

"_Abby's birthday party._"

"You have no idea what you're doing?"

"_Yeah..._"

"I'll be right over."

"_Thank you, Jen._"

* * *

"Good morning," Jenny said, walking into the kitchen. She covered her mouth, yawning, before making her way next to him. She leaned against the kitchen counter next to him.

"Morning." He handed her a steaming mug of coffee.

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and sighed. "God, I love you," she said softly. He turned and looked at her, surprised. It was precisely that minute that she realized she had said it out loud.

She was just about to say something, when they heard fast footsteps bounding down the stairs.

Abby stood at the kitchen entrance. Jenny smiled at the clothes of the girl; she was clad in black and pink pattern pajamas.

The little girl smiled widely, but didn't say anything. Jethro set down his coffee cup and watched the girl wordlessly. She padded over to the refrigerator. There was a piece of paper hanging on it, eyelevel with the girl. She tore the paper away and there was just one piece of left. In big block letters was written 'ABBY'S 5th BIRTHDAY'.

As if only then it hit her full force, she let out a loud squeal and launched herself at Jethro.

"Daddy it's my birthday!" He groaned when she attacked the lower half of his body. Lifting her onto his hip, he fake groaned.

"Baby, you're getting bigger."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Daddy is getting old." The little girl giggled. She then caught sight of Jenny. "Jenny!" She tried to wriggle over and jump into the woman's arms, but Jethro held onto her.

"Abs, you're heavy, you might hurt her."

"Oh..." she said dejectedly.

Jenny glared at him over the girl's shoulder. "C'mere, Abby." She reached out and the girl happily traded arms. "Happy birthday honey." She pressed a kiss to the girl's forehead.

"Thank you Jenny." The girl only then noticed that both Jenny and Jethro were in pajamas.

"Did you sleep over?" she inquired.

"Yes I did, honey."

"Huh... but you weren't here when I went to sleep."

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Did you sleep in daddy's bed?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"Because it'd be so cool if you did. You and daddy could get married and you'd be my mommy. That would be nice." She wriggled and Jenny set her down. "Daddy, what's for breakfast?" Abby asked, seemingly pushing aside her last comment.

'We need to talk,' Jethro mouthed to Jenny.

* * *

They were seated at a table on the terrace of a small café.

"Jethro, is this a date?" Jenny asked, with an amused lilt to her voice.

"Maybe," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"We have a lot to talk about, Jethro."

He nodded slowly.

"I love you too." "I'm pregnant."

* * *

"What?" he snapped at her.

"What do you mean 'what'? We have been dancing around this for almost six years."

"Shhh Jen, Abby's downstairs."

"Ugh!" she said in frustration. She lowered her voice, and hissed at him, "Jethro, I know you were hurt, but I am _not_ like Abby's mother."

He flinched, like she had physically hurt him. "I know," he said quietly.

"My dad once told me something about a chemical your brain makes that makes you really happy with someone and do things you'd never do. He said it usually lasts a year." She was flinging her arms around trying to get her point across better. "It's not fair to you, it's not fair to me and it sure as hell isn't fair to Abby," she said softly, leaning closer and resting her forehead against his.

"I know, but I love you Jen," he said tenderly, resting a hand on her hip, drawing her closer.

"I love you too, Jethro, and I love that seven-year-old daughter of yours like my own. You have to realize that I'm not going to leave you. Ever."

"Well then what do you call what happened last year, the summer after Abby's birthday?"

This time it was her who recoiled. She pulled away from him and wrapped her arms around herself. Tears pooled in her eyes, but she didn't let them fall.

"I had a miscarriage, Jethro," she spat. "I was hurt, I was down. It damn near broke me and you know it." Her eyes were blazing with anger. "I needed some me time, some time alone. It wasn't because of you or anything you did. Jethro I needed time to heal and I'm sorry if you didn't realize that." A single tear ran down her cheek.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms tightly around her. She tried to fight him at first, but then she started crying. She buried her face in his chest and just let all her tears out.

* * *

"MO-OOOM! Chris and Nick are annoying me again!"

Jenny laughed from where she sat. "Nicholas and Christopher, leave your sister alone!"

They were sitting on the couch in front of the large fireplace in the living room. She was sat in Jethro's lap, and she quickly stopped the glass in his hand from touching his lips. With a sickly sweet smile she led the glass over to her own lips and took a greedy gulp.

Suddenly, upstairs there was a loud shriek, a lot of giggling, two thumps and then deadly silence.

"Think she killed them?" Jenny said to Jethro, nudging him.

"Probably."

"I thought she would at least let them see the new year," she mused.

"They're terrible." He sent her a pointed look.

"And that's my fault? You're the bastard," she exclaimed.

"And you're the bitch," he said simply. She gaped at him. He smirked at her expression.

"No..." she said, dragging the word out.

The both turned around when they heard a grunt from the stairs. Abby was descending the stairs with one boy over her shoulder and the other under her arm.

"Whatcha doin' Abs?" Jethro asked, trying to hide his amusement.

"I didn't kill them, if that's what you mean. I did however knock them out, with a technique I learned online. Knocked 'em out cold. It's awesome really, man, they are heavy. Figures that if you two had children they'd be little devil spawns."

Jenny giggled while Jethro glared at her.

With a huff, she dropped the two boys on the rug in the foyer. She then happily skipped over to the couple on the couch.

"Honey, am I a bitch?" Jenny asked.

Abby giggled, but then shook her head. "Of course not, mom. You're awesome." Abby hugged Jenny tightly.

Jenny stuck her tongue out at Jethro.

"Why?" Abby asked.

"Oh, no reason." She looked over at the two boys still on the floor. "Are they going to be okay?"

"Unfortunately, they'll be up in a few minutes."

"What did they do this time?"

"Can you believe it, mom? I was just about to hack Facebook, because I think it's pathetic that if you're younger than fourteen you can't open an account. I mean I'm thirteen and still in middle school, sure, but there's no need to discriminate. I'm not one of those tweens who go all crazy n social networking sites and—."

"Abs, breathe," Jenny interrupted her.

"And get to the point," Jethro said.

"Fine. I was just about to hack into Facebook, when Tweedledee, also known as Nick, unplugs the modem. No problem, it's not like I lose much time, just a small setback. I get up to go plug it back in when Tweedledumb, Chris, goes and unplugs the computer. He _unplugged_ the _computer_. I think I might kill him first."

"They were just messing around, Abs," Jethro said, pulling the girl onto his lap. She seemed really upset.

"As soon as the stores are open we'll go get the thing that protects the cable, so the boys won't get to it, okay?"

"Thanks mom," Abby said, leaning her head on Jenny's shoulder.

Suddenly the baby monitor crackled and there was a small gurgle, before sounds of cooing could be heard.

"I'll go," Jethro offered, and Jenny smiled gratefully at him.

He bounded up the stairs and when he reached her room, he slowly pushed the door open.

The little girl was standing up in her crib, holding the top to keep her balance.

Her eyes sparkled and her smile got wide when she got sight of Jethro. He lifted her out of the crib and held her against his chest.

"Hi baby girl."

He went downstairs with the baby, and noticed that the boys were up and back to being bundles of energy.

When the baby saw Abby reaching for her, she giggled. "Bibi!"

"Sammie!" Abby said back, bouncing the girl in her arms.

Jethro rejoined Jenny on the couch. She snuggled up to him and felt his lips against her temple.

"I love you," she whispered to him.

"I love you too, Jen."

"Hey guys, look what time it is," Abby said, hearing the clock chiming in the background.

"CHRISTMAAAS!" the two boys yelled at the same time.

"Merry Christmas!" Abby said, bouncing Samantha while the baby clapped in glee.

"Merry Christmas everybody!" Jenny said, smiling widely.

"Merry Christmas," Jethro whispered in Jenny's ear. She turned her head and caught his lips in a kiss.

The next day, Abby was walking through the house one early morning, heading for the study. She grabbed a picture album off one of the shelves and opened it up. Thumbing through the pages, she got to one picture of her mom and dad, laughing and obviously in their own little world, oblivious to the rest of the world.

Beneath it was scrawled 'DOPAMINE.'

There was a line through it, as if to erase it, and beneath it were the words 'love' in her mom's familiar script.

"What's dopamine?"

~FIN~


	10. A Shocking Turn of Events

**Title: **A Shocking Turn of Events

**Author: **writingfreak145

**For: **Psycho Maddy

**Rating: **K+

Jenny sighed angrily as she saw the case file in front of her. Reports made by the team then a pretty stack of complaints about one Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Why did he always have to piss off an agency? In this case more like three! Four if you count NCIS because she was pretty pissed herself at him. He managed to piss off the CIA, FBI, AND Homeland Security. She was angry, she was more than angry, she was fuming, and she was going to tell him off as soon as she got off work.

Two hours and tons of paperwork later, Jenny got up from her desk, took her glasses off and gently placed them on her desk then got her coat and briefcase and left. Cynthia was long gone, Jenny was a night owl, she couldn't help it, not so much now as when she was in Europe with Gibbs but she's been known to pull all-nighters a time or two these days.

With her security detail let off early during the holiday season, Jenny was going to drive herself home, it was only in the car when she realized she still needed to go to Gibbs' house and tell him off. Well, what's fifteen minutes telling Gibbs off about pissing off every agency going to hurt? The roads weren't that bad even though it was still snowing but it probably wouldn't affect her driving, at least, that's what Jenny thought.

She pulled up to his house and got out with a slam of her car door. Jenny stormed up to his front door and banged on it. Two minutes later an almost asleep and half-drunk Gibbs appeared at the door. "Jethro, I need to speak with you?"

"Can this wait till tomorrow, Jen? It's Christmas Eve and the team is coming over tomorrow for Christmas dinner, we'll talk then if you come."

"No. Now." She pushed her way passed him and stood right by his stairway.

Gibbs sighed and shut the door, keeping the cold out and glared at her, "fine, talk then leave."

Jenny glared back, "the stare doesn't work on me, Jethro, I'm not your probie anymore, remember? I'm your boss. And speaking of being your boss, today I had to read the case file on the McGinnis case. Really Jethro? I open it up and there's a nice pretty stack of notes complaining about YOU. Not **Team** Gibbs, just Leroy Jethro Gibbs." She crossed her arms and continued, "Why is it that it's always **you** pissing off sister agencies, it'd be nice if it was someone else for once but no, you take top spot."

"Jen…" he tried to get her attention.

"I'm not done yet," she said sharply.

"Yeah, okay, you gotta whole lotta time then."

"What the Hell is that supposed to mean?" She asked, glaring at him.

He pointed outside his window next to his door, Jenny walked over and looked through it to see nothing but snow and her almost buried in that snow.

"Jethro! Why the Hell didn't you tell me sooner?" She was fuming… again.

"Because you decided to be Penny Piss off and go off on me! I guess you're stranded here with me."

"I'm what!" She yelled.

"Stranded here, with me. Doesn't that make you feel better?" He said sarcasm seeping through his words.

She almost hit him, "where's your spare room and you're going to have to go get my briefcase out of my car, I have my purse but I need to work on paperwork and knowing you, you most likely have internet, but you just don't use it so I'll connect my Mac Book to your wifi."

Jethro didn't understand almost a word Jenny said when she started talking about his internet access, he rolled his eyes and went up the stairs, using a totally not sexual come hither motion so she could follow him to the spare bedroom and he did. She sat down quietly on the bed and sighed, it was cold in here, she walked over to the thermostat and cranked it up to about 85°.

The sudden blast of warm air made Jenny feel much more comfortable. She laid down on the bed and sighed, another Christmas, unhappy, alone, and depressed. She always got sad around this time of year because she had no one to share it with. She sighed and knew this was going to be a long night.

_Jenny slowly woke up and ran her cold toes up against her husband's legs, knowing he'd freak out. She grinned and let out a small yelp when she was pulled on top of her husband then moaning quietly as she was kissed. Jenny pulled back and sat up, "let's not crush the baby, Jethro," she placed a hand to her four and a half month pregnant stomach._

_Jethro smirked and stroked his wife's back, "Merry Christmas, Jen. I love you."_

"_I love you too, Jethro." She kissed him again and got up, "our first Christmas together, as husband and wife…"_

_He got up after her and put his arms around her, "yeah, it's great," he nuzzled his face in her neck._

_Jenny smiled and cuddled into him more then suddenly, he wasn't there. She was there alone, no more baby bump, she could feel her wedding ring either, then she felt like she was floating…_

Jenny snapped her eyes open, she shook the dream off and sighed. She got up and walked down the stairs all the way to his infamous basement. "Hi." She said quietly.

Gibbs was working on his boat, as per usual, "thought you were sleeping."

"No, Jethro, do you ever think about what might have been?" She asked him, biting her lip.

He gave her a shrugged, "did, not really now."

"Do you ever think about what still could be," she didn't meet his eyes and her voice was soft. When she lifted her head up his face was close to hers.

"Everyday," and with that, he kissed her.

The kiss shocked her, big time. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. The next thing Jenny knew was that she was pressed up against the stairs and still kissing Jethro. Jenny broke it, "wow…" she gasped and smiled.

"Let's go upstairs." To Hell with mistletoe again, and he kissed her. After breaking it, he took Jenny's hand in his, leading her up the stairs.

* * *

The next morning Jenny woke up, tucked into Jethro's side. She grinned and kissed his chest getting lost in how whole she felt. When she came back to reality she realized that there was a large Christmas tree in the corner of the room, she grew puzzled and saw there were presents underneath the tree. '_What the?…'_ she slowly untangled herself from Jethro and walked over to it. She crouched down and saw that the majority of the presents were to her. There was one sitting in the tree that said.

_To: Jenny,_

_Open this one last,_

_From: Santa_

Jenny rolled her eyes, Jethro could be so silly sometimes. She stood up only to have two very large arms wrap around her from behind. Jenny leaned back and sighed happily. "Morning, Jethro."

"Hi, merry Christmas," he told her and kissed her neck. Jenny grinned and turned in his arms and kissed him.

"Thank you for last night, I like spending Christmas day with you. I like spending time with you, in general."

"You're gonna from now on, Jen." He kissed her again.

She smiled bright after they broke for air, "perfect."

_Later That Morning_

Jenny smiled as she picked up the last present that from Santa and to her. Jenny looked over at Gibbs and nodded at her to open it. Jenny tore off the paper and it was a jewelry box. Jenny opened it to find a ring, an engagement ring. "Jethro?…"

He turned her to face him completely, "Jen, I've had that ring since Paris, be my wife. Please. I said please Jen that means something, I love you, I always have and I'll be damned if I let you get away again."

"Of course I'll marry you!" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, knocking him over. Jethro grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"When should we tell the team?" he put the ring on her finger and stroked her back.

"Well, today at the party I guess." Jethro nodded and got up with her.

_Later that Day_

Abby knocked for all of them at the door and waited for Gibbs to answer the door. Jenny, to Abby's surprise, answered instead. "Hi, Abby."

"Hi director, you're here, early?" she was completely confused.

"I've been here," she laughed and invited them all in.

Jenny decided to screw with them and when Gibbs walked into the room, she went into his arms and kissed him. When they broke she saw jaw drops and heard gasps. "We're engaged by the way."

Abby let out a squeal, "best Christmas present, EVER!" She grinned and hugged them. Jenny let out a laugh and hugged the hyper Goth back.

"Abby, that isn't the only Christmas present you're getting. Thank you anyways." Jenny said with another laugh, not having been this happy in a long time.

"So… present time?" Tony asked sounding like a school boy.

_After the Presents had Been Opened_

Jenny snuggled into Gibbs' side and admired her engagement ring, "ya know Jethro, I'm not sure what I can get you for Christmas next year…"

"I'll have it by then, Jen." He kissed her hair.

She gave him a look, "oh and what will that be?"

"You as my wife, and a little girl with your red hair and my blue eyes." He let out a soft laugh, "you're the best Christmas present I've ever gotten, Jen."

"I love you, Jethro." She kissed him.

"Love you too," he kissed her back and stroked her back till they both fell asleep as the snow gently fell on the ground outside.


	11. His Savior Star

**Title: **His Savior Star

**Author: **TomorrowNeverCame

**For: **newyork24-7

**Rating: **K

_Disclaimer ~Erm….nope! Nothing owned here! That would be the ultimate Christmas present though!_

Gibbs sat alone in his dimly lit basement, as always. Like any other night, the dim, warm glow of the single lamp he had on reflected faintly upon the glass of bourbon he held and the light wood of his current project; another boat. But tonight was no ordinary night. Tonight was Christmas Eve. He took another long sip of his drink and sat down at his work desk. Looking down at table top, he smiled bitterly at the many pictures that lay scattered on its surface. The holidays were not a time of happiness for him, as they were for so many. Instead, he spent the time hiding in his basement as usual, sorrowing over the memories of times when Christmas did hold joy.

The pictures adorning the table were all of two people: his first wife, and his daughter. They weren't from any specific time or place, just pictures, but he could remember the story behind every one of them. Kelly at the park, playing on the shiny new swing. He and Shannon, pregnant at the time, sitting on a swinging bench as they visited her sister and her family. And then there was Jenny….wait. He stared in confusion at the photo of the smiling red-head, wondering how the picture of his former lover had crept into these other memories.

The memories that plagued him now were in some ways worse than those of his lost family. Because Jenny was still here and yet always just out of his reach. He wondered what she was doing this evening. He had seen her before he left; she had been wearing a simple v-neck sweater that had made him (and also many men in the building) do a double take. It was subtle, but the neckline showed off her delicate figure and the deep forest green had made her eyes shine and her hair seemed to be flaming.

He knew Abby had invited her to come along with the rest of the team-she had asked him, too-but was also confident in his knowledge of her habits and knew that she would likely go along with Ducky for an hour or so before excusing herself in favor of paperwork. He frowned at that. The solitude was normal for him, but he had a strange feeling in his gut at the thought of her. He didn't think she should be spending Christmas alone. Though, he could be wrong. That thought troubled him more. He'd had to remind himself often in the past few months that while it seemed as if she had only just left him in Paris with a letter, they had been apart for more than six years. He had to face it, he didn't know her anymore.

He had to admit it, he missed her. And thinking about Christmas made him long for her, for the only Christmas he'd actually enjoyed since the death of his first wife and daughter.

_Gibbs strolled down the snowy Parisian street with a smile, the object of his joy currently walking beside him with her arm looped through his. It was Christmas Eve, and even though they were on a mission they had been allowed one night of freedom for the holidays, as long as they stayed undercover. It wasn't hard, however, considering that they were playing husband and wife and were, in reality, lovers. _

_He couldn't keep his eyes off of his lover as they walked. She was dressed in a long, black pea coat and had a forest green dress underneath. He could just see the bottom of it where it fell above her knees. She had no scarf, but the coat was buttoned up tight. Her hair fell in long red waves down her back and she wore a black knit cap pulled tight over her head. Her perfect curls combined with the falling snow and the warm glow of the street lights made her look like an angel, and he thought again how lucky he was to have her._

Back then, things had been so much simpler. They were in a different world, in love, and without a care. What had happened? How had they gone from head-over-heels in love to having such a strained friendship?

When he had first met her, they'd been like they were now. Maybe not as on-edge, but there was definitely a fine line they had been treading. He was in a bad marriage (again), practically living at his desk, irritable if you spoke to him before he'd had at least three cups of coffee, and drinking much too often. She had been a probie, fresh out of the academy, serious about work, but fun about life, happy, and likable to everyone. To complete opposites, yet they'd worked together perfectly both in the job and in a relationship. He had been in a bad place, and she had been his one bright spot. She had pulled him into her light simply by loving him.

Maybe…just for Christmas, they could forget all the memories and baggage they carried. Maybe for the holidays they could just be friends, and pull each other out of the dark once more. So maybe he would call her up, and they could just talk. Maybe he could be her savior just as she had been for him.

Just as she would always be.

His savior star.


	12. Ten Plus One Christmases

**Title: **Ten plus One Christmases

**Author: **tayababy

**For: **Mrs Scott323

**Rating: **T

_A look at ten Christmases they were together, and one they weren't, not in the traditional sense anyway. _

_This is written for Mrs Scott323. Merry Christmas, hon!_

_

* * *

_

The first Christmas they were together after she became director they spent hating each other.

He was still hung up about the way she left him in Paris.

She was suddenly overwhelmed with her repressed feelings.

For the most part, they both ignored the holiday; he only giving it a second thought once Abby had started decorating; she barely remembering to wish her oldest and dearest friends a Merry Christmas on her way out the door.

The first Christmas they were together, they weren't together at all.

"_But Gibbs, I don't understand why you haven't told her!" Abby shrieked, bouncing up and down in her impossibly-high heels. "She's just as miserable as you are!"_

"_Leave it alone, Abbs," he grumbled._

"_No! I'm not going to let you wallow in sorrow! Christmas is supposed to be a happy, joyous time of year! You're supposed to spend time with the people you love!"_

_Gibbs sighed. "Will it make you happy if I spend the day with you?"_

"_You know that the team is going to Ducky's for Christmas dinner, don't you?"_

"_Yeah. DiNozzo hasn't shut up about it for weeks."_

"_Good. Now that that's settled, Ducky wants you to bring some sourdough rolls from the bakery near your house."_

… "_You knew I was going to say yes, didn't you?"_

_Abby simply smiled._

* * *

The second Christmas they were together, she was more than slightly obsessed with the international arms dealer La Grenouille, and he thought her behaviour was a little more than self destructive. As usual, they argued, ignored each other, took their frustrations out on the team; everything they always did.

He was still hung up on the grudge she was harbouring, which was interfering with his team and its practices.

She was still hung up on La Grenouille himself, and the fact they still had yet to locate him.

It only ended when Abby told them the kids hated it when Mommy and Daddy fought, and as usual, the guilt trip worked.

Grudgingly, Jenny and Gibbs called a holiday ceasefire in the spirit of the season, and Abby's threats of death if they didn't, and spoke in short sentences until the season passed.

The second Christmas they were together, it was only because of their 'daughter' they could even stand each other's presence.

_Gibbs sat at his desk in the bullpen, silently protesting being in the office at all. They should have been off rotation, but a roster mistake and a swap with another team three weeks previously meant his team had pulled the holiday weekend and were scheduled to work both Christmas and New Years._

_He didn't raise his head as he felt Jen's eyes on him, the hair on the back of his rose defensively. "DiNozzo, shut up and do some work," he growled at the younger man and his annoyingly incessant chatter._

_The silence that greeted him was as annoying as the incessant chatter, and Gibbs found he still couldn't focus on anything important. Sighing in frustration, he took his glasses off and rubbed his tired eyes._

_What they were doing in the office without a case, he didn't know, but he did know the Director had been staring at him all night._

_Maybe it was time to give Abby a visit._

* * *

The third Christmas they were together, they actually spent together, albeit in a private room at Georgetown Private Hospital. After what happened in the abandoned diner in LA, both of them finally agreed to put their feelings of animosity aside and admit to their feelings, the ones Abby claimed had been 'staring them in the face for years'.

He was no longer hung up on their unresolved sexual tension.

She was no longer avoiding her feelings.

They were no longer ignoring the feelings that had been building to a point for the past fifteen years.

The third Christmas they spent together as a team, as a family, for the first time in years. This was the Christmas they knocked down the walls around their hearts and finally decided to let the other in.

"_You think it'll work?" Gibbs asked, shifting to make both of them more comfortable in her hard hospital bed. The nurses disapproved of their sharing the bed, but now knew better than to question the stubborn pair._

"_What?"_

"_This. Us. You think we can work together and not kill each other?"_

"_I think we'll keep on doing what we've always done and the fights will mean better make up sex."_

"_Oh, so there _will_ be sex involved, then?"_

"_How else will we work out our frustrations?"_

* * *

The fourth Christmas they spent in the office yet again, but this time they were on speaking terms, and they were working a case. Jenny spent most of her time in the bullpen with the rest of the team, sitting at Gibbs' desk, her shoeless feet resting near the keyboard.

No one questioned the half hour both Jenny and Gibbs disappeared, only to reappear looking slightly dishevelled, bearing swollen lips and slight smiles. No one commented on the better mood both of them were in following their return.

He was actually smiling in the office for once.

She was more than happy to show emotion she would normally hide.

They were both acting like teenagers at Prom, and neither cared.

The fourth Christmas they spent together was the first happy, carefree Christmas either had experienced in a very long time. This was the first Christmas either had even considered giving their heart.

_Lying in bed together after solving the case, Jenny sighed._

"_What?" Gibbs asked. They were at her Georgetown townhouse, and had been for the last eight months. He had stayed the night after a bad case in April and had never left._

"_Jethro, do you care that everyone knows about us?"_

_He scoffed. "Jen, for once in my life, I couldn't care less about what everyone else thought, and more about what you think."_

"_But do you think they know about the print room?"_

"… _Jen, do you know why that lock is broken."_

"_No."_

"_Tony and Ziva got there first."_

"… _I don't believe you."_

_He shrugged. "Fine. But when she turns up pregnant, I get to say I told you so."_

* * *

The fifth Christmas they spent together, they spent together as a family. Everyone was at their Georgetown townhouse for Christmas, Jethro had officially moved in earlier that year, and the snowstorm meant they were cooped up inside with the alcohol.

There were very few secrets between anyone present, and the alcohol aided on that front, but Abby was more than pleased that Mommy and Daddy were acting more like Mommy and Daddy should. Both of them didn't care, as long as they were together in the long run, and none of the conversations were repeated out of the house.

He was more than pleasantly buzzed, joining in the conversations he wouldn't have three years before.

She was definitely buzzed, leaning more towards drunk, sharing details with the girls that should have been left private.

They were opening up to themselves, and everyone else close to them, and it made them all more like a family than they had ever been before.

The fifth Christmas they spent together they let their family in, opening up their hearts in the true sense of the word, and the season, and became a closer, stronger team after they did so.

_Jethro stared at the ring sitting comfortably in the dark blue velvet. He had had it for months, locating it at an out-of-town jewellers' purely by accident._

_He knew he was going to propose to Jenny, he just didn't know how and when._

"_Whatcha got there, boss?"_

_Jethro jumped as he heard Tony's voice echo softly throughout the empty room. He snapped the box shut quickly and attempted to hide it, but his senior field agent would have none of it._

"_Oh, come on, Gibbs, even I know what's in that box. Hell, I have one of my own at home in my underwear drawer."_

_Gibbs looked up at the younger man, letting his walls crumble a little more, showing emotion in his eyes. "How do you know she'll say yes?"_

"_Why would she say no?" he answered straight away. "I know Ziva loves me, she knows she loves me. I just need to grow a pair and actually ask," he shrugged._

_Gibbs smirked and pulled the ring box back out of his pocket, opening it to stare at the diamond engagement ring again. "Just grow a pair and ask, hey? That's your best advice?"_

_Tony shrugged again. "Hey, I never said you should listen to it. Just go with your gut; it seems to guide you well."_

_The younger man slunk out of the room, leaving Jethro to his thoughts once again. Less than a minute later, he snapped the ring box shut again and dropped it back in his pocket._

"_Just go with my gut," he muttered to himself. "Only you would say that, DiNozzo."_

* * *

The sixth Christmas they spent together, they spent in hospital, but for an entirely different, and much better, reason. Jenny had just given birth to their boy-girl twins, a miracle at her age. Jeremy Jackson and Jasper Shannon Gibbs were born on December 23 at 2.42am by emergency c-section, following a difficult pregnancy and an unsuccessful attempt at a natural birth.

This time, they were in hospital for a positive reason. Although the twins were delivered at 32 weeks, only their lungs were underdeveloped and they weighed in at 4lb 8oz and 4lb 3oz respectively. Despite her age, Jenny was doing well, and the Gibblets were due for release from the NICU mid-to-late-January, closer to their due date.

The older Gibblets, as Abby referred to them, visited the new parents in hospital, all geared up and ready to spoil their newborn niece and nephew.

He was glad they were happy again.

She was glad the memories of Shannon and Kelly didn't overshadow their new life.

They were both glad both Jeremy and Jasper, though born early, were healthy and happy babies.

The sixth Christmas they spent together, they became a true family, for the first time in a long time. The only thing that could make them happier was yet to come.

"_Please be ok, please be ok, please be ok…" seemed to be Jenny's mantra upon her second visit to the NICU since the twins were born._

"_Jen, they're gonna be fine, the doctor said so," Jethro was trying to reassure her._

"_But what about infections they could pick up, or complications from the caesarean, or…"_

"_Jen. Stop it, now," his voice was firm. She immediately fell quiet. "Worrying is not going to help them. The doctor said he and the nurses have done all they can, it's up to them now. He said they're strong and healthy, just need a little extra help breathing and a little more time to grow." Jethro felt like he was talking to a child, not his wife._

"_But I feel so helpless!"_

"_So do I, but you don't see me whining about it, do you?" It was a rhetorical question. In a softer voice, he added, "Remember, all we can do is sit with them, talk to them, and let them know we are here. Hold their tiny little hands, reassure them, pray for them. Negativity is bad, positivity is good."_

"_Think positive. Okay, I think I can do that."_

"_Good."_

_They sat in silence for a while, each left to their own thoughts._

"_Jethro?'_

"_Mmhmm?"_

"_Thanks."_

"_Anytime Jen, anytime."_

* * *

The seventh Christmas they spent together was the twins' first Christmas. The one year olds were more interested in the wrapping paper and the boxes than the piles and piles of toys and clothes they received from their extended family. Many well wishers from the political circles Jenny was a part of sent gifts, meaning Jeremy and Jasper were the most spoiled children in DC.

Abby, wanting to play in the freshly-fallen snow, dragged everyone outside for a snowball fight, claiming Jasper for her team, declaring the game girls vs boys. The girls won.

He had never had a better Christmas since Shannon and Kelly passed.

She had never had a better Christmas, period.

They were glad they finally found a way to enjoy the holidays.

The seventh Christmas they spent together, they spent with their extended family, behaving in ways only they would. The recent engagement of Tony and Ziva was only icing on the cake.

_Jenny shrieked as a snowball hit her square in the back. She turned to see where the offending object had come from, and almost shot DiNozzo when she saw the evil grin on his face._

"_Tony, you weren't supposed to hit Jenny!" Abby screamed. "She won't let us involve the twins if you piss her off!"_

_Tony shrugged, and Jenny smiled at her friend. "It's ok, Abby. We can get him back. Recruit Ziva to our team; she'll see it as foreplay and we'll win."_

"_Ooh, ooh! Girls vs boys snowball fight!" she screamed, running into the house to gather the rest of their family. Ducky kindly volunteered to referee, and entertain the twins once they grew bored of the festivities, to ensure a modicum of fairness. In all honesty, he was there to ensure there was no bloodshed from either team._

_Ziva helped Abby and Jenny stockpile the best, most tightly packed snowballs the redhead had ever seen, considering Ziva grew up in the desert. They felt prepared for the onslaught that waited._

_Jenny took a moment to pause and think to herself; this was the first Christmas since her parents had died she had actually participated in a snowball fight, and actually looked forward to it. This was a time where they could throw projectiles at each other and not be reprimanded for it, or risk facing unpleasant consequences. _

_This was a time to be spent with family, and…_

_A snowball hit her, square in the face this time. She drew her head out of the proverbial clouds and smiled; the look on Jethro's face immediately told her who had thrown the object._

_The war had begun._

* * *

The eighth Christmas they spent together, they ended up in New York. Partly, for a case, but mostly because Jethro decided his family of "J's" needed to visit somewhere with pleasant memories. His father had passed away at the end of the previous winter, leaving his grocery store in Silverwater to his son and daughter-in-law, and their two biological children; their other children were each bequeathed something of sentimental value in his will.

The trip to New York was their first as a family, on their own. Though the two-year-olds didn't understand the significance of anything, or the importance of anything else, they had fun in Central Park, playing in the snow, and visiting the other tourist attractions.

He was happy they could go somewhere and not be recognised, harassed, photographed or approached. Or followed by an obviously visible security detail.

She was happy they could be happy somewhere other than DC.

They were happy the twins could act so carefree when they knew the horrors that could be ahead.

The eight Christmas they spent together was one they spent acting carefree and spinning happily in the falling snow, in a city where they could be themselves without being recognised.

_The trip to New York, once the official business had been taken care of, was one Jenny would remember forever. Central Park was an especially fun afternoon. The light snow fall meant the twins would be totally covered in it in no time once they started playing, and so would she and Jethro._

_As they walked into the gated park, a small orchestra performing at a nearby bandstand began playing Jenny's all time favourite Christmas song, 'Fairytale of New York'. Jenny stopped and smiled at her husband, and they immediately walked towards the bandstand, all but dragging the twins with them._

_The two year olds couldn't care less about the music, and once Jasper had spied the build up of snow in a pile, she immediately ran to jump in it. Knowing their children would be fine, and the security detail would assist in watching them, Jethro pulled his wife into position, and they began dancing to the soft music, Jenny singing along._

_Out of the corner of his eye, Jethro could see the twins throwing handfuls of snow at each other, having the time of their lives, and he knew they would be fine until the end of the song. Refocussing his attention on his wife, he smiled widely at the happy, peaceful look on her face._

_All too soon, the song ended and another started, but the moment was over. They stopped dancing and watched the snow fight their children were having, and trying to include the security detail in. Jenny laughed as Jeremy was hit in the face by his sister, and laughed even harder when Jasper fell over into the growing pile of snow._

"_Think we should save them?" Jethro asked._

_Jenny shook her head. "Nah, we should join in."_

* * *

The ninth Christmas they spent together, they were yet again at the hospital. Three year olds Jeremy and Jasper Gibbs were in the Paediatric ICU suffering from severe pneumonia after playing in the snow for too long. Three floors up, on the other side of the building, Ziva David-DiNozzo had recently given birth to her and Tony's first child.

Their son, Anthony Dominic DiNozzo III, born December 23 at 4.47pm, weighed 9lb 10oz at 41 weeks and three days. Abby was ecstatic little AJ, as she called him, shared the same birthday as the twins, the female one he would later marry if Abby had her way. Jenny was simply hoping Jasper would live that long.

Jethro warned Anthony Dominic DiNozzo II about what would happen if his little boy broke his little girl's heart. DiNozzo II gulped, nodded, and ran back to his wife.

He was otherwise praying the twins would pull through their illness.

She was blaming herself for letting them play out in the snow for so long.

They were both hoping their beloved children would wake up on Christmas morning.

The ninth Christmas they spent together was one of mixed feelings; trepidation, hopefulness, hopelessness, joy, grief, anger, happiness, sadness, indifference. All could only hope the whole family pulled through in one piece.

_The PICU nurse greeted Mr and Mrs Gibbs as she walked in, checking the vital signs of their twins before morning rounds. It was barely 5am, but both parents were wide awake, drinking coffee but not talking._

_She had witnessed many conversations between the two in the time since Jeremy and Jasper had been admitted with pneumonia, and now it seemed the parents had nothing more to talk about._

"_You know, it helps if you talk to them; the sound of your voices is encouraging," she told them gently, writing on Jeremy's chart. "It also helps keep you sane."_

_Jenny smiled and nodded her thanks, turning her attention back to the two cribs before them. The twins had spent their third birthday in medically induced comas which had since been reversed. Now, all they were waiting for was the twins to wake up. _

_All they needed was a Christmas miracle._

"_They're going to be ok, Jen," Jethro whispered, grabbing hold of her free hand. "They're strong, stubborn kids; they'd have to be, considering who their parents are."_

_Jenny smiled slightly at the joke he just made. It honestly wasn't cheering her up as much as it should, but it helped. Him being supportive helped._

_A sudden beeping of a monitor drew their attention back to the cribs, specifically Jasper's crib. Jenny jumped out of her chair, Jethro not far behind, and raced over to her daughter. The young girl was starting to stir, thrashing gently and making adorable little groans that half sounded like words._

"_Come on, baby," Jenny encouraged. "Wake up for mommy; show me those beautiful green eyes of yours."_

_Jethro held his breath, letting it out only when Jasper opened her eyes. Jenny herself breathed a sigh of relief. Her daughter, her little girl was awake._

"_Mama?"_

_And talking. Her little girl was awake, alert, and talking._

_It was a Christmas miracle._

* * *

The tenth Christmas they spent together was the one they would remember for the rest of their lives, for many different reasons.

Jenny was diagnosed with breast cancer.

Jethro retired from NCIS.

Jasper, the ever wise four year old, declared she wanted a puppy to keep her company, and protect her from the 'evil' Jeremy and AJ. She also decided she would grow up to be a ninja like her Aunt Ziva, that way she could fight evil all on her own.

Jeremy decided he wanted to be Superman, donned a cape and jumped off the top of the stairs. He ended up in hospital with a broken arm and a cracked skull.

He was happy to finally retire for good.

She was determined to beat the invisible, invading enemy.

They were grateful to be alive and in relatively good health.

The tenth Christmas they spent together was one they referred to as the beginning of the end. The twins were growing up; they would enter preschool the beginning of the next school year. They had retired from NCIS, leaving their jobs and the political circles behind. They were ready to become a normal family, but some things were not meant to be.

"_Jen, we will beat this, you will beat this," Jethro encouraged, grabbing her hands and sitting on the edge of her hospital bed._

"_But what if I don't?" she asked quietly._

"_No, Jen, positive thoughts."_

"_Jethro, it's hard to think positive with chemicals running through your veins. I feel like I'm about to hurl."_

"_Here's a basin, give it your best. Just please, try not to get me this time. Vomit is really hard to get out of clothes."_

"_How would you know, you're not the one who washed them."_

"_Well, neither are you."_

"_And…?"_

"_And what, Jen?"_

"_I'm supposed to care because…?"_

_Jethro sighed. "Jen, you know I'd do this for you if I could, but I can't, so I'm going to be here every step of the way while you do."_

"_But what about your job? The team?"_

"_Just because you can resign, doesn't mean I can't."_

"_Retire, Jethro, there's a difference."_

"_Fine then. The new director pushed through my retirement papers yesterday. I'm officially an inactive agent, and I'm committed to spending the rest of my life with you."_

"_But what if I don't live long enough to see that?"_

_Jethro groaned. "Jen, think positive, remember?"_

"_Positive; right. I'll try. Can't make any promises, but I'll try."_

"_Thank god."_

* * *

Many, many years and many, many Christmases later, Jasper Gibbs-DiNozzo looked back on her life as she watched her four children play in the snow. Though her parents had long since passed away, and her aunts, uncles and cousins were scattered all over the country, she always thought the Christmases they spent together as a family were the best times in their lives.

The holiday had special meaning to her, her husband, and her brother. They all shared the same birthday, and for the most part, the same memories of the holiday season. The first snowfall was always a romantic day for Jasper and AJ; the first snowstorm meant the annual girls vs boys snowball fight was upon them and their families.

Every aspect of Christmas had significance to the Gibbs twins and their families, but they never, ever spent the holiday apart.

_Jasper and Jeremy were sitting on a stone bench, the light snow falling around them. They stared at the headstones before them, each lost in their own thoughts._

"_God, I wish Mom and Dad were still here," Jeremy whispered._

_Jasper nodded her agreement, wrapping an arm around her brother's waist and laying her head on his shoulder. "So do I. I knew it would be hard without them, but I didn't think it would be like this."_

_Both sat in silence, looking at the pair of marble stones before them._

"_Christmas is always hard without them," Jasper sighed after a melancholy-filled silence. "We were always the happiest then."_

"_Yeah, it hasn't been the same since."_

_Silence fell upon the twins again, and this time the snow started to fall slightly faster. Jasper looked up, and swore she could see their parents' faces appearing as apparitions not too far away._

"_Jay, do you see what I see?" Jasper asked, tugging on her brother's coat sleeve._

"_What?"_

"_Over there," she pointed in the direction of their mother's face. "It's Mom and Dad; they're watching over us."_

"_Just remember, we will always be there for you, even when we're not," Jeremy whispered. "This must be what they meant."_

"_Mom's last words?"_

_Jeremy nodded. "I always wondered, and I think now I know. They always meant to die on the same day, to be together until the end. When you think about it, it's so… them."_

_They continued to sit in silence, just watching the snow fall around them, until the sky started darkening and the light faded away. Jasper stood up, pulling Jeremy to his feet as she went, brushing the fallen snow from her pants. "Come on loser, time to go home."_

_They started their long hike back to the carpark in silence, their boots leaving indentations in the soft snow. At one point in time, Jasper turned around to look back at where they had been sitting._

"_Merry Christmas, Mom and Dad," she whispered. "I miss you."_

_She could feel Jeremy tugging on her arm, so she continued the long walk, turning her back on the headstones a final time._

_Suddenly, a light wind blew around them, and Jasper could swear she heard her mother's voice._

"_Merry Christmas, my darlings. We are so very proud of both of you."_

_The sound put Jasper's mind at peace, and she left the cemetery feeling lighter than she had in years._

_Maybe Christmas without their parents wasn't so bad after all._


	13. On HBO

**Title: **On HBO

**Author: **MissJayne

**For: **Lanie's Light

**Rating: **K+

**A/N: **_Merry Christmas! Before anyone asks about the title, it's meant to run on from the title of the collection. And virtual mistletoe to anyone who can guess the three prompts I was tempted to use – I've included them all somewhere…_

Anthony DiNozzo loved Christmas. It wasn't his favorite time of year – he would happily swear Valentine's Day had been created solely for him – but it was pretty darn close. Mistletoe and presents and cute women dressed in Santa outfits…

And the food! It was the one time of the year no one called him greedy for stuffing his face. He could eat the gorgeous food someone else cooked from sunrise to sunset. Ham and turkey and sausages and bacon and every vegetable under the sun. It was as though he was in heaven for a day.

This year appeared especially promising. Abby, the happiest Goth he'd ever met, had somehow persuaded Ducky to host it. The Scottish doctor had decorated his house from top to toe with all kinds of decorations, from both his homeland and his adopted home. Stockings hung from the fireplace, which hosted a roaring fire. Candy canes covered every surface. Yards of tinsel rested on bookshelves. A huge wreath had been hung on the front door. Mistletoe had been pinned above every doorway. The most beautiful Christmas tree Tony had ever seen sat in the living room, and he, Ziva, McGee and Abby had spent the previous day decorating it with baubles, fairy lights, chocolates wrapped in foil (which Ducky had promised they could eat when the tree came down), lamettea, glazed cookies and old, homemade decorations while Ducky had prepared food.

Ducky had spent last night, Christmas Eve, regaling them all with tales of the festive season from his youth in Scotland – of snow blanketing the world outside, cutting every place off from its neighbors and making the world look like a postcard.

They had slept in the living room at Abby's insistence, watching the lights twinkle on the tree and attempting to scare each other with ghost stories. Only the sensitive Probie had screamed, admittedly because Abby had jumped on his back in the dark hallway when he'd walked to the kitchen for coffee, but it counted, right? Ziva had given him nightmares with her tales of golems and _mazikim_, not that he'd ever admit it.

"It's Christmas!" Abby squealed at the top of her lungs for the umpteenth time that morning. She had been downing Caf-Pows! for hours and Tony thought it about time someone cut off her supply.

"Indeed it is," Ducky smiled at her, somehow achieving the impossible and calming her down slightly while simultaneously keeping her happy. "Why don't we take advantage and open a few gifts before I put the turkey in the oven?"

As Abby bounded off to locate McTardy, Tony sidled up to Ducky. "Did you invite Gibbs? Or is he spending the day in his basement with a boat and bourbon? I mean, since Jenny died, he's been –"

The doctor shook his head. "Alas, not even Abigail could persuade the man to join us. She did, however, insist on leaving Bert with him to provide a little company. Jethro needs to spend the day alone, but I am sure he will welcome visitors tomorrow."

The two men grinned as Abby reappeared, pulling McGee along while trying to shove antlers on his head. As they followed the Goth and the geek into the living room, Ducky murmured to Tony, "He can take care of himself."

* * *

Leroy Jethro Gibbs woke up slowly. No alarm clock, no call on his cell to disturb his sleep. Just another warm body wrapped in the sheets with him, the same as every other day.

The blinds had been left open the night before so they could lie in bed together and watch small flakes of snow fall from the sky. As he opened his eyes, he caught sight of the torrent of snow falling past his window. It brought a smile to his face; she would love it.

Peace reigned over the house; the only sound was their breathing. He took the time to admire the small parts of her that were not cocooned in the covers – the top of her head, a mass of red curls that peeked out and made her look like his own Christmas angel; a hand that had wormed its way out at some point in the night to presumably check her Blackberry. He chuckled; she was still attached to the damn thing.

Her breathing was slow and steady, and he no longer took it for granted. Instead, he listened, content to lie with her (he refused to admit to _snuggling_).

After a while, he moved one hand over the covers to her wrist, wishing to calm his irrational fears and check her pulse, as if he did not already do so several times a day. The movement woke her and she stretched, cat-like.

"Morning," she mumbled, clearly half-asleep. "M'alive. Still. Go back to sleep."

"Merry Christmas, Jen," he whispered in her ear, knowing the magic words to rouse her. There were others too, but these would do for now.

Jenny woke up a little bit more, rolling onto her back so she could see his face. "Has Santa been?" she asked impishly.

"Depends. Been a good girl?"

She pretended to consider; he laughed.

The atmosphere became more serious as he ran a finger down her cheek. "I'm here," she promised. "A few more bullet-holes in me, but I'm fine. We both are."

She knew his fears, understood how he had felt when he had been told the false news of her death, shared his terror that the man who had orchestrated the attempt on her life might one day find out she was still alive and come to finish the job. It all hung on Jethro's performance outside these four walls, and Ducky had assured them both he was doing a good job.

He pressed his lips to hers, softly at first and then more passionately. She returned the kiss in kind, and for a few minutes the world could have ended and neither of them would have noticed.

She reluctantly pulled away, rolling out of the warm sheets and heading towards the bathroom. "I need to get dressed," she told him.

"Looks fine from here," he noted, smirking at the NIS T-shirt and admiring the view it offered him of her legs.

"I'll freeze," she replied.

"Who says we have to get up?" he called after her as she disappeared into the bathroom. He gave her two seconds before she noticed –

"Jethro?" she called back to him. "Why is Bert sitting on the toilet seat? And who gave him the Santa hat?"


	14. Secret Santa

**Title: **Anything you can do, I can do better

**Author: **Aunt Kitty

**For: **MissJayne

**Rating: **K+

_**SECRET SANTA!**_

Leroy Jethro Gibbs almost groaned aloud. (Almost.) There was only one person who was a reasonable suspect in the case of the mysteriously appearing holiday flyer. Who else had a love of weird—hell, bizarre—fonts? Who else had CDs full of pictures and art clips and doo-dads—snowmen, Santas, presents and trees, stars and punchbowls, turkeys and cookies and, and, _and_—!

(And who had stayed well past the time he had gone home last night?)

Who else? Abigail Sciuto.

**It's that time of year! Yea! The office party is set for the Friday before The Big Day, from 6 to midnight, so mark your calendars NOW!**

**Our Secret Santa exchange is going to be bigger and better than ever before! Instead of each team doing their own thing, this year we're going to be ONE BIG NCIS FAMILY!**

Now he _did_ groan. Yes—he did think of his team as a family of sorts. A screwy, dysfunctional (though highly talented) family, but a family nonetheless. But Secret Santa? _Please spare me from another year of Soap-On-A-Rope._

Now, this is not mandatory—

_Thank heavens for small miracles_.

_**But it would be really, **__**really**__** cool if everyone participated! So—go to the link listed below (everyone is getting this as an email and a hard copy, just in case!), enter your name, your department, your likes and interests. (There's also a section for dislikes and allergies, after Marisu's trip to the ER for anaphylactic shock last year—and we're so glad you got over that so quickly, Mari!) You'll get an email linking you to your Secret Santa giftee two weeks before the party, so sign up now—**_

Pass.

Gibbs considered chucking the flyer in the trash but decided that would be too harsh on the first day of release. He wouldn't hurt Abby's feelings for the world.

* * *

"Ho, ho, ho!" Tony rubbed his hands gleefully and snatched up his sheet. "Abigail Sciuto's Secret Santa Club is open for business! Sweet!"

"I didn't realize you look forward to the holidays so much, Tony." Ziva's look was bemused.

"Cookies, candy and presents," he said, drawing out the 'r' in a trill. "What's not to like?"

Gibbs ignored the comment. He always put in an appearance at the holiday party—partly to be marginally polite, partly because even in her scrambled mental state, Mrs. Mallard made a gingerbread that was worth waiting all year for. She guarded the recipe jealously; the only written copy was in an envelope with 'to be opened after my death' in spidery writing on the front. Ducky had, at her demand, put it in the wall safe; Abby had offered to steam it open, but Ducky had declined. He'd honor her wishes, and if the envelope didn't have the intended recipe… well, he'd do his best to recreate it on his own. (Abby planned to do a chemical analysis this season. She just wasn't going to tell Ducky.)

"Coffee… coffee…" McGee muttered under his breath, setting paper cups on Gibbs' desk, then Tony's. "Tea—"

"Thank you, McGee."

"—and… hot chocolate." The last cup was lovingly placed on his own desk.

"Thought you were watching your weight, McChunky," Tony teased. "Chocolate the new weight watcher's regimen?"

"Ignore him, McGee," Ziva counseled. "You look fine. _You_ can certainly afford a cup or two of hot chocolate." Her inflection made it clear that someone else could _not_. She gave him a wink. "Even with whipped cream."

McGee popped the lid to his cup, revealing slightly melted swirls of cream. "Perfect." He caught sight of the flyer and his eyes lit up. "Secret Santa! I love this time of year!"

A message popped up in the corner of Gibbs' computer screen. _**Only 29 shopping days 'til Christmas!**_ Gibbs rolled his eyes. _Great_.

* * *

"_You_ joined the Secret Santa exchange?"

"Why are you so surprised?" Ziva looked at Director Shepard, head cocked.

"Oh, I don't know… maybe, _Christmas_?"

Ziva's brow furrowed slightly. "Did you not enjoy the Hanukkah feasts those years?"

"I never said that," Jenny said quickly.

"Did you—convert—to Judaism while I was getting the dessert from the kitchen one year?" Ziva asked with a 'shocked' look.

"No, no, I—" Jenny gave her a wry smile. "Point taken."

Ziva grinned, an open face she felt safe to show her longtime friend—and was shown in flashes to her teammates. "As Tony said, cookies, candy and gifts—what's not to like?"

"Abby certainly is the Christmas spirit around here."

Ziva laughed. "And then some." She gave Jenny a sly look. "So you _are_ in the Secret Santa exchange?"

"Of course. I'm hoping for a solid gold Porsche."

"Don't hold your breath."

"So—who did you get?"

"Jenny! What part of 'secret' did you not understand?"

* * *

"He didn't sign up." Abby propped her chin in her cupped hands, staring at her computer screen. A static fingerprint on the left was being compared to a whirling database on the right.

"My dear, are you surprised?" The hand Ducky rested on her shoulder gave a gentle squeeze. "You know hard we sometimes have to work to drag him to the table for Thanksgiving or Christmas dinner."

"Yeah." She sighed. "And it's not that I don't enjoy 'the family' exchanging gifts, but—this is Secret Santa! It's different. It's special. It's mysterious." She sighed again. "It just makes me sad."

"I understand." Abby took her holidays _very_ seriously. So far, the only holiday to escape her loving attentions was Groundhog Day, and he was sure she'd come up with something one of these years. "I saw you had a 'second round' for those who were out of town or otherwise incapacitated. Perhaps he'll change his mind. There's still time," he said encouragingly.

_Fat chance,_ each thought.

* * *

Parents shouldn't show favoritism. So Jenny was scrupulously careful to participate in Secret Santa at work, with one recipient, but otherwise only her beautiful bulldog of a secretary, Cynthia, received a gift—until Christmas. Dinner at Ducky's (and _what_ a dinner!) was off the clock. Family time. Gifts given to Jethro and his team, to Ducky, Abby and lovable but awkward Jimmy Palmer, were family gifts—and if anyone questioned that, she'd point them to the stuffed animal she'd found for Mrs. Mallard (a Corgi so realistic it could easily be mistaken for one of the pack). Mrs. Mallard was _definitely_ not on the NCIS payroll.

"Jethro never did sign up?"

Abby slumped in her chair. "No," she said morosely. She blew on her cocoa and took a sip.

"Are you totally surprised?" Ziva looked from Abby to Jenny, breaking off a bite of her muffin.

"No… I guess not," Abby sighed.

The three women were tucked in a corner of a crowded coffee shop, gathering strength for her task before them: Secret Santa shopping a week and a half before Christmas…

…in a mall…

…on a weekend.

Figuring there was strength in numbers, Abby had suggested they meet for breakfast and descend on Tyson's Corner Center en masse. Ziva had hesitated—she had drawn Abby's name for the exchange and knew that shopping for someone when they were a foot away was not only hard as hell it was downright almost impossible… but figured if anybody could pull it off, she could.

Fortified by a good breakfast (and several cups of strong tea (Ziva), coffee (Jenny) and cocoa (Abby)), they mentally linked arms and stormed the castle.

The first stops were self-presents. Ziva wandered into a music store and wandered back out with a bag full of CDs (two of which _were_ earmarked a gifts; the other ten were hers). Abby all but fell into a trance in front of Gothix, almost drooling over a pair of black patent leather boots with 6" high platforms, gold tassels and cutouts of skulls and crossed bones. While Jenny gently nudged Abby toward parting with the money, Ziva snuck over to the other side of the store and found the perfect gift for Abby. She had barely paid for it and slipped it into her tote when Abby came over, boots in hand. She had a moment of panic when Abby cried, "Oh, look!" and pointed to a duplicate choker in purple, but easily distracted her with a display of amusing and irreverent (and often downright dirty) bumper stickers.

Halfway to Barnes and Noble they almost passed by the find of the day. Ziva and Abby stopped short, Jenny nearly colliding with them. "Oh, Jenny." Ziva stared at the display window. "You must buy that. It is simply stunning."

Abby nodded. "What she said."

"Where would I wear it?" Jenny protested. "Not to mention, I'd freeze—"

The younger women exchanged a glance. "Office party," they chorused.

"In _that_?"

"Gibbs will be there," Ziva murmured.

Hmm. Jenny cocked her head, causing the glittering trim to wink and flash. "Well… there's no harm in trying it on…"

(They found complementary shoes at the Shoe Rax.)

* * *

"I love bookstores." Ziva scanned the titles in the MOVIE/TV/FILM REF section.

"Me, too." Abby shifted her basket, making sure the _Dictionary of Slang and Idiom_ was covered. Ziva pounced on _Bond—James Bond, the Definitive 007 History_ and put it in her basket and they continued to wander the store.

Jenny's perusal of the cookbook section had resulted in a reprint of a Victorian 'professional bakers' manual of instruction' for Ducky; a left turn had brought her to the HUMOR AND CARTOON section. Abby was perched on a low stool, flipping the pages of a large book, Ziva peering over her shoulder. Every few seconds they'd burst into similar giggles.

"What are you reading?" Jenny asked, curious. In many ways the young women were quite alike; in others, vastly different.

"Calvin—" Ziva started.

"—and Hobbes," Abby finished.

Jenny grinned. "I _adore_ Calvin and Hobbes. I almost cried when they printed the last cartoon," she confessed.

"I _did_," Abby readily admitted.

Jenny joined Ziva in peering over Abby's shoulder. "Spaceman Spiff!"

Abby turned a few pages. "Poor Miss Wormwood."

"Poor Suzy," Ziva countered.

They finished off Calvin and Hobbes, thumbed through other books and laughed at other characters (Jenny snagging an anniversary reprint of Sad Sack cartoons as a gag gift for her favorite Marine), then semi-reluctantly got back to the task at hand. Abby found a gift for her Secret Santa recipient, a book of blueprints for making historical replica dollhouses as well as a book on haunted houses and sites on the east coast (Jenny figured the second book was for Abby herself). Barnes and Noble a done deal, they headed back into the mall, joining some fifty million other shoppers, many of them channeling one of the seven dwarves (Grumpy, Sleepy, Dopey—and occasionally Happy). ("And a couple of reindeer," Abby grumbled after almost being flattened by a group of teenagers. "Dasher? Prancer?" Ziva suggested. "I was thinking more of Blitzen," Abby retorted.)

Hours later and laden with bags they parked themselves in the food court and celebrated over snowman sundaes from the ice cream store. "To a _very_ successful day," Jenny toasted, raising her spoon.

"Hear, hear," Abby raised her own.

"Seconded." Ziva frowned. "Or would that be thirded?"

"How 'bout, 'motion carried?'" Abby suggested and took a mouthful of ice cream. Her eyes suddenly squinched shut. "Argh! Brain freeze!" she croaked.

"Oooh." Jenny flinched in sympathy. "Not fun. What are you doing?" she asked as Abby clamped a hand over her mouth and huffed and puffed.

"Brain freeze is caused by stimulus to the nerves on the roof of your mouth, it makes the blood vessels in your head dilate rapidly and if you warm them back up it makes the 'freeze' dissipate more quickly." At least that's what she _thought_ Abby said, being that she still had her hands over her mouth and was puffing like she was warming her hands after playing in the snow.

Jenny stopped in mid-bite, staring at her slightly melted snowman. "Oh…" A tiny smile appeared. "Oh… ladies…?" They turned to look at her. "I… have an idea…" Her smile grew, enchanting—and just a hair wicked.

Abby and Ziva glanced at each other and smiled in response. "I like it already," Abby said.

"_Whatever_ it is," Ziva added.

* * *

"Howzyer mom, Duck?" Gibbs kept his manners in the forefront; he didn't pounce on the platter of gingerbread as soon as Ducky unwrapped it, instead letting a few people snatch fragrant squares before piling his own plate high.

"Quite well, thank you. She's looking forward to seeing you for Christmas dinner." He fixed Gibbs with a quelling look.

Gibbs knew better than to argue. Besides, he was coming to enjoy the 'family dinners' during the holidays. "Noon, right?"

Ducky smiled broadly, having won another holiday battle (though it seemed to be becoming a non-battle). "Correct. That will give us plenty of time—" he broke off, eyes widening as he stared past Gibbs. "Oh, _merry_ Christmas," he breathed.

Gibbs turned and gave a soundless whistle. "Not bad," he said grudgingly.

"Not bad?" Ducky scoffed. "Remind me to check your eyesight." He quickly crossed the room, Gibbs a step or two behind him. "Director Shepard," he said with a slight bow.

"So formal, _Doctor_ Mallard," she teased.

"You look smashing."

"Thank you, my dear sir."

Gibbs had managed to collect himself. "Can you… _dance_ in that… Director?"

"Only one way to find out, I'd say."

"True." He shoved his plate toward DiNozzo. "Guard it. Don't eat it." Without waiting for acknowledgement, he offered Jenny his elbow and they headed toward the other end of the room.

DiNozzo looked longingly at the plate. (Mrs. Mallard's gingerbread was legendary.) "I'm getting my own. Guard it, McElf."

"Hey—" McGee started to protest as Tony pushed the plate into his reluctant hands. Sighing, he turned to Ducky. "We set?"

"Supplies at the ready," Ducky said with a slightly devilish smile.

"The weather promises to be ideal," Ziva said.

Abby rubbed her hands in glee. "This will be better than the year we wrote 'Rosedale High Eats Genetically Altered Worms' in sodium metal on the front lawn. Burned it into the grass for the entire year. Talk about scorched earth…!"

McGee smiled broadly. "Should I bring cameras?"

* * *

"Shh!"

"Oh, please. Gibbs won't hear a thing unless we go inside."

"_You_ want to cross a pissed-off sniper woken up at midnight?"

"I _mentioned_ that when you suggested this!"

"No time for cowardice, McCowardly Lion."

"Gentlemen—and ladies—may I suggest less discussion and more—"

"It _is_ rather cold. Jenny—do you have the plans?"

* * *

Christmas morning.

Gibbs stared at the ceiling in his bedroom. It was still pitch black outside; dawn wouldn't break for another hour at least (not anything worth noting, anyway). Christmas was for kids, for waking up at an insanely early hour, for stockings of tiny gifts wrapped in tissue, for candy canes and big, fat oranges, for squeals of joy—

He sighed and swung his legs out of the bed. Maybe that's what Christmas should be—but it wasn't what Christmas _was._

Deal with it, Marine.

He shrugged into his robe and ambled downstairs. After the coffee maker had grudgingly given up the first cup of the day, he opened the kitchen door, hunting around for the morning paper in the half-light. The newspaper boy (actually a retired postal worker) sometimes got the paper near the side door, usually got it along the side of the house and sometimes merely got it to the right address. Today was a good day—he could see it against the fence, atop some eighteen inches of snow.

His next-door neighbor, Mrs. Patrick, was on her own paper hunt. "Good morning," he called. She was a decent neighbor—collected his mail and paper on his rare trips out of town, gave him homemade cookies on a regular basis and was friendly but not overly so. And she wasn't nosy.

She carefully bent over and snagged her newspaper. "Good morning, Mr. Gibbs!" she called back. "You certainly are a surprise!"

That stopped him. "Surprise? How so?"

"Your little, ah, _tableau_?" She jerked her head toward the front of his house. "It's a good thing we know where you work, or the neighborhood might be worried. Jerry already sent pictures to the kids," she called over her shoulder as she went back inside.

Gibbs stared as the door to her kitchen clicked quietly shut. Feeling uneasy, he grabbed the paper and went back into the house, tossed the paper on the counter and ducked through to the front door. He cracked the door open and peered outside.

A snowman.

More human in form than the usual snowman, it had bent arms sculpted to its' body; one 'hand' held something that looked suspiciously like a paper cup of coffee, and it had a dark baseball cap on its' head.

_What the hell…?_

He opened the door all the way and stared openly. "Abby," he groaned. "It's gotta be Abby."

* * *

It had snowed heavily for several days, but had stopped just after dinner the night before. And sometime during the night, Abby and her elves got busy.

His yard was neatly edged in yellow "CRIME SCENE" tape. Snowmen—a whole flock of them—decorated the yard. Almost in a trance, he stepped forward. A large red envelope was stuck to one of the pillars; "GIBBS" was neatly printed in the middle and the background was dotted with stark fingerprints. He slipped the card out of the envelope (the card was a Charles Addams cartoon of the Addams family atop the house, preparing to pour a cauldron of boiling oil on the unsuspecting carolers below—yeah, this was Abby's doing) and opened it cautiously.

_**The game is a pes!**_

_**(A foot. Get it? A foot—afoot!)**_

He groaned at the pun—but laughed, too.

_**A dead petty officer has been found in Rock Creek Park!**_

Of course.

_**Your job is to use the clues at hand and in the scene before you to ferret out the bad guy and see that justice is served. (You might want to work fast, in case the victim starts to melt.)**_

_**Your clues are as follow:**_

_**Five officers are involved in a smuggling scheme to bring knockoff backscratchers into the U.S. from Spotsylvania.**_

Definitely Abby.

Two are women; three are men. They are Frank, the red-headed sailor, the woman who plays online poker, the officer who was divorced last year and our dead petty officer.

Gibbs grinned. A logic puzzle. Abby had created a logic puzzle for him. He scanned the rest of the clues.

**_Work fast! You have until dinner is served at Ducky's to solve the case! Merry Christmas—Your Secret Santas._**

Santas, plural. Yeah, she would have needed help. His feet forcibly reminded him that he was no longer sixteen and it was frigging cold out there. If he was going to traipse around in the snow, warmer clothing and footwear was necessary. He ducked back into the house, quickly threw on sweats and a jacket, jammed his feet into boots and hurried back outside.

She'd really done quite a job. The 'petty officer'—an undefined blob (_nice touch, can't tell if it's male or female_)—lay in the middle of the lawn surrounded by a crowd of snowmen. One knelt by the body (which had a meat thermometer stuck in its' gut); he wore a cropped straw hat (_yeah, can't see Ducky giving up his Tilley_) and a pair of reading glasses from the dollar store. Neatly etched into his back were the letters NCIS with cutout letters in yellow construction paper stuck in the recesses. Surrounding the body were three figures, all wearing NCIS baseball caps. One had a neatly sculpted braid (had to be Ziva), one had a paper coffee cup stuck in its' hand and seemed to be arguing with the Ziva figure (probably Tony) and the third held a toy camera (Tim, by default). Another figure, with toy "disguise" glasses on his nose was clearly Palmer (apparently the battered-beyond-use sled leaning against him was a stand-in gurney)—even Abby was present, though she was never at a crime scene. (The pigtails were impressive. He'd have to ask her how she did some of the details.) The first snowman he'd seen was slightly removed from the group; like the others, it had NCIS on the back and in addition to the coffee cup in his hand, there was a small spiral notepad and pencil tucked in his chest pocket. Apparently they were intended to be used; Abby had carefully placed them in an evidence bag so they wouldn't turn into papier-mâché. He actually regretted destroying the pocket when he pulled the bag free.

He turned and surveyed the scene. All of the figures had been misted with water to create a hard shell, a trick he'd taught Kelly long ago. But they wouldn't last forever. He walked over to the center of the crime scene and squatted down next to the victim. "Whaddya got, Ducky?"

This sure beats Soap-On-A-Rope.

* * *

"Did he call you? He didn't call me. I was sure he'd call me. I would be his first suspect. Especially since I wrote the card. But he didn't call me." Abby suddenly gasped. "Maybe he hasn't seen it!"

"Abby, Gibbs only sleeps, what, two hours a night? He's seen it," Tony said, picking at the hors d'oeuvres tray Ducky had set out.

"Perhaps he is planning revenge," Ziva suggested.

"Knowing Jethro—you could be right." Ducky refilled her wine glass, then Jenny's, "And if he does… it will be exceptional. But I don't think it will be in the spirit of revenge, more 'one upmanship.' He will want to do it up right."

"Do you think this will become a yearly competition of holiday pranks?" Jenny was starting to have doubts about the project she had spearheaded. Once was one thing; an escalating contest (she had visions of Caltech's Ditch Day) could look bad on her resume.

The doorbell rang and the conspirators exchanged nervous glances. "He's the only one not here," Palmer pointed out.

Mrs. Mallard's, "Matthew! How lovely to see you!" clinched the deal.

"A very merry Christmas to you, Mrs. Mallard," floated back from the front hall.

"Oh, such pretty gifts!"

"After dinner…" He made his way into the living room, arms full of boxes and bags. "We always open gifts _after_ dinner."

"Did I invite you to dinner? I'm sorry. I can't remember…"

"It's Christmas Day, Mother. We always have the team to dinner for Christmas."

"Of course we do," she agreed. But her puzzled look made it questionable that she knew _what_ she was agreeing to.

"And dinner shall be served at three," Ducky announced to the room in general.

"Now that we're all here…" Abby scrambled up from her position on the floor while Gibbs tucked his gifts under the tree. She pulled a large cardboard box into the center of the room and opened it. "Stockings!"

"Sweet!" Tony's face split into a side grin.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "Stockings?" Until now, she had only done a stocking for Mrs. Mallard.

Abby held a finger up to her lips. "Shh. Don't tell the children, but Timmy and I put the stockings together." At Gibbs' glance toward McGee, she added, "Well, I couldn't very well do my _own_ stocking, could I?"

"And Timothy enlisted my aid," Ducky said with a small smile.

"Cool." She grinned; Ducky had good taste and interests as weird and varied as her own.

Abby handed out the stockings (including one, of course, for Mrs. Mallard—and four stockings of doggy treats for the Corgis) and the room regressed to childhood en masse. It's possible to be a grownup about gifts, carefully slitting tabs of tape, rolling ribbon and folding paper for re-use. But there is something about tissue paper and little treats and trinkets that brings out the kid in a person.

Sounds of glee spit the air. Rustling paper, giggles, laughter, cries of delight—a Buck Rogers play set got teasing comments form Tony, but Abby knew Tim was tickled over it; the roles reversed, and Tim poked fun at Tony over the replica _Aston__Martin_ DB5, getting a, "But this is Bond—James Bond, McGeek," in response. Mrs. Mallard actually cried over her box of Callard and Bowser chocolate toffees; "Santa always put these in my stocking when I was a girl! I haven't had these in years!" (Every year Abby put them in her stocking. Every year she said the same thing. Every year she cried.) Jenny's eyes grew wide over the coffee mug (a tongue-in-cheek 'inspirational' mug with the phrase 'if you don't like my opinion you can always improve' on it) with small bags of coffee (Mocha Java, Kona—even Jamaican Blue) scattered throughout the stocking. "Oh, Santa, thank you!" she breathed.

"Speaking of Santa…" Abby fingered the lacy collar that encircled her throat and spread over her shoulders and chest, silver links and dark green stones that formed a delicate spider web. She pointed to Ziva. "_You_ were my Secret Santa, weren't you?"

"Guilty as charged," Ziva laughed. "When you almost bought the same necklace, I was in fits."

"In _a_ fit," Tony automatically corrected. Ziva gave him a mild glare.

"What about you?" Abby prompted Ziva.

"Secret Santa? Did you not see it at the party?" At Abby's nod to the first and negative headshake to the second, she said, "A basket of the most beautiful collection of tea things you can imagine. Ten or twelve tins of loose tea. The tea mugs have quotes about books and reading, and the teapot has a lovely reproduction of a painting—a woman in a hammock, reading a book. It makes me think of Renoir…" She frowned in concentration.

"Sandra Hayen, 'Reading in—'" Ducky broke off.

Ziva slowly smiled. "_You_ were my Secret Santa?"

Ducky smiled, a little embarrassed, and nodded.

"It's perfect! I made tea with it this morning, the India Morning Spice blend. Wonderful. Thank you so very much."

"You are quite welcome, my dear."

"Two Secret Santas within the same team? What are the odds?" McGee laughed.

Gibbs looked up from his half-unopened box of chocolate covered espresso beans and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah… what are the odds?" he asked drily.

His team looked at each other in trepidation. Ducky blushed faintly, Palmer looked more frightened than normal… and Jenny just smiled.

"So." He unwrapped his last stocking stuffer (a button reading OOH-RAH! on a camouflage background). "To _whom_ should I give my case report?" he asked formally.

Jenny's smile grew larger as Ducky said, "Why, I would think that would be Director Shepard, Jethro."

Gibbs glanced quickly from Abby to Jenny. Hmm. So Jenny had been the mastermind. It kind of figured. He pulled the notepad from his jacket pocket and propped his reading glasses on his nose. "Okay. Our victim is Petty Officer John aka 'Jack' Frost."

"Abby!" Tim half-laughed/half-moaned. "You didn't!"

"She did. The other four are Midshipman Frank Lee Mydear—" The whole room groaned on that one. "Ensign Ohnleea Butler, Lieutenant Marion Haste and Warrant Officer Abel N. Willing."

Everyone was laughing out loud by the end of the list. "I swear, the 'case' was all Abby's doing, all Abby's writing," Jenny said around her giggles.

"_That_ I never questioned," Gibbs said. "Moving on. In order: single, married, married, divorced, single. Hobbies, beyond smuggling knockoff backscratchers into the U.S. from Spotsylvania—"

"Whatever you were on when you wrote this—please, don't share," Tony begged.

Gibbs ran through the hobbies, hair colors, places of birth and where each person claimed to be and where each person actually was during the time of the murder, Abby nodding all the while. "So. Your conclusion, Special Agent Gibbs?" Jenny asked, trying to be serious (and almost succeeding).

"The Ensign, aided by her non-serviceman husband, committed the crime."

McGee was the first to understand the implications. "Oh, _no_." He dropped his face into his hands.

"Yes." Gibbs tucked the notepad back into his pocket. "The Butlers did it."

* * *

As always, dinner was wonderful and the guests stayed until the remnants of good manners drove them home. Jenny, whose car had refused to start that morning, had driven in with Ziva; Gibbs immediately offered to take her home. McGee and DiNozzo headed off their separate ways, and Abby stayed to help clean up and keep company with the Mallards for the evening. (Jenny remembered Abby's panicked, "No, no! Wrong tag!" when Ziva handed Ducky a box marked _to Duckman, love Abby_ on it. "That's for Sister Rosita! My bad!" Baloney. It was just a gift not meant for public viewing. Yeah, Abby was going to help 'clean up.')

"So. Are we forgiven?" Jenny asked as they approached her doorway.

"Yeah, I guess so," Gibbs laughed, teasing. "Actually—it was a lot of fun. The neighbors probably think I'm a little weird, now—"

"A man who builds boats in his basement isn't already looked upon as 'a little weird' in your neighborhood? Boy, are they forgiving," she shot back.

"You should meet some of my neighbors."

"I'm so glad we all make our own family Christmas."

"Yeah." His smile was small, but genuine. "Yeah. Me, too." His eyes traveled upward. "Hmm."

Jenny followed his look. "What—" She gasped slightly at the clump of mistletoe dangling from the overhead porch lamp. "Jethro, I didn't—"

"Hey. Tradition is tradition." He tugged her closer and gave her a long, lingering goodnight kiss that tingled down to her toes. "G'night, Jen."

Still smiling happily, she let herself in the front door—

—and almost fell over the potted plant in the hallway. Irritated, she snapped on the light.

No, not a plant. A small tree. A tree with a couple of items tied to its almost-bare branches: a small Christmas tree ornament shaped like a gold pear and a flat envelope about 7" square. _Happy First Day of Christmas!_ was written on the outside. She slipped it open, removed an old 45 record and began to laugh.

The A side song title? _I Think I Love You._

The singing group?

The Partridge Family.

* * *

"Thank you Santa," Jenny murmured, savoring the first cup of coffee. She had crafted her own blend from the bags in her stocking: 1 part Jamaican Blue, half a part Kona, half a part Italian Roast and a quarter each Java and Viennese Roast. To die for.

The kitchen doorknob rattling surprised her. "Noemi! What are you doing here this morning? You should be home with your family!"

"Oh, Senora—I hide gift for my granddaughter, and forget to take it home!"

Jenny laughed in sympathy. "Oh, Noemi, I'm so sorry! I remember you putting it in the closet—" She walked with the housekeeper to the front hall. "It completely slipped my mind when you left the other day."

"Is not your fault." The doorbell caused both women to look at the door in surprise.

"Who could that be—" Jenny glanced at the hall clock. "And at seven in the morning?" She tied her wrapper a bit more securely as Noemi opened the door.

"Yes?"

"Jennifer Shepard?"

Jenny stepped forward. "Yes?"

"Delivery. Sign here." The man shoved a clipboard toward her.

Late Christmas gift? But from whom? Jenny signed the board; before she could find tip money in the drawer, the man was gone. "Huh. Wonder what it is." She carried the box—a good ten pounds—into the hallway and set it on the credenza. "I wonder—" The doorbell rang again. "Who that is," she laughed.

"So many visitors. And the day after Christmas!" Noemi sounded scandalized.

Jenny opened the door—but the only thing there was a potted tree… with two Christmas ornaments attached, a gold pear and a small bird. With a dawning sense of realization tinged with horror she hurried back to the box and tore it open.

_Happy Second Day of Christmas!_ was written atop the heavyweight Styrofoam cooler. She cautiously lifted the lid.

Somewhere a Marine was sipping his coffee.

Smiling.

Nestled inside were two plump chickens, their outer wrapping proclaiming _La Viande__et La Volaille Fine_, a select butcher's in D.C.

Two… French… Hens.

As Jenny did the math, she swore she heard a chuckle and Ducky's comment from the day before rang in her ears: _"__I don't think it will be in the spirit of revenge, more 'one upmanship.' He will want to do it up right."_

It was going to be a _long_ twelve days.

Ooh-rah!


	15. Snow Day

**Title: **Snow Day

**Author: **madpsychogirl

**For: **Aunt Kitty

**Rating: **T

There were certain aspects of winter that Jenny Shepard loved.

The smell of roasted chestnuts as she drove past the vendors in the city, the mix of cinnamon and spices from the various candles dotted around her home – a domestic and seasonal touch she always allowed herself. The crisp mornings after a snowfall and the feeling of knowing she could work from home, dressed in her pajamas and not having to brave the biting wind or the heavy traffic that never seemed to cease around the holidays.

As Director of NCIS, the few hours Jenny had outside the office were dedicated to sleep and paperwork. Having sacrificed so much to gain such a position of authority, the strive to excel and maintain such high standards kept her focused and fighting.

A scheduled day off was a rarity Jenny allowed herself to recuperate. To catch up on sleep or go for a run, with her trusty security detail of course. To be a normal woman who could watch TV all day, curled up on the couch and eating an entire tub of ice-cream without feeling guilty. As a woman in her field, she knew the leading men almost expected her to work twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week without a regard for her non-existent social life, let alone her sanity. And as much as Jenny found her mind wandering to the job in her own time, like a case Gibbs' team were investigating or the best way to deal with an aggravating phone call earlier that day, she created the boundaries to allow for a well-earned break – one that right at this moment, consisted of a certain ex-Marine whose lingering hands were somewhat of a distraction from her thoughts.

"Tease." She nudged him softly, smiling at the warmth of his chest against her fingers. Outside, the temperature would barely reach forty, while wrapped inside her duvet with Jethro's strong arms around her and their shared body heat, she wouldn't be moving for the rest of the evening. Without a word, Jethro simply shrugged and carried on his wander across her body. His eyes were darker than usual, a sign of his arousal as he let his gaze follow his hands. "I love the snow." She whispered, enjoying the way her body had completely relaxed – a rarity nowadays.

"Me too." He agreed, leaning forward to kiss her cheek. Sometimes, his tenderness surprised her. And then every so often, he took her breath away with the raw passion and power he poured into his kisses or his touches. The way he would knead her hips as they made love or envelop her body with his against the door of her office.

"When I was younger, I loved the idea of getting snowed in. I thought it would be the perfect way to spend Christmas, stuck inside in front of the fire or curled up in bed."

Jenny felt Jethro still, his hand stopping just below her navel. She waited patiently, knowing he would be thinking of the best way to phrase the words that were on the tip of his tongue. "I loved Christmas with Shannon and Kelly. They both loved the snow too. And minced pies." He smiled fondly, while Jenny couldn't resist the urge to stroke his face. Light stubble across his jawline made her fingers tingle, reminding her just how long they'd spent away from the outside world.

Tony had already left a message on Jethro's voicemail to see if the older man was actually alive.

Jethro hadn't replied.

"What time are you leaving tomorrow?" She asked, lifting her leg up the length of his.

Nuzzling into her hair, he sighed deeply. Instead of replying, he pulled her as close to his body as possible and kissed her, biting her bottom lip and running his tongue along afterwards.

And just for now, she didn't care about anything except this moment, this man in front of her. Because sometimes, it was all that mattered.

* * *

"He could be _dead_ for all we know." Tony paced the bullpen with Ziva and Tim watching him from their respective desks. The team were in a little later than usual, the traffic from the recent snowfall causing havoc on the roads. Gibbs was yet to arrive, or contact anyone on the team after his absence from work several days before. "We should ask the Director? Maybe she's seen or heard from him? I wonder who his next of kin is? It must be her, right?"

"We don't know anything has happened to him, Tony. Just relax."

"That's exactly it, Probie. We don't know anything!"

"This is not the first time Gibbs has gone away for a few days." Ziva spoke up, her eyes following the man in front of her. "He can look after himself."

"And he'll kill you for even considering anything otherwise."

"It's almost Christmas." Tony stopped in front of their boss' desk, glancing over it as if the answer to his absence would be right there. "What if he's hurt? Or run off to Mexico for a vacation without telling us?"

"Tony-"

"Maybe he got married again and is on his honeymoon."

"Not quite, DiNozzo." The man in question appeared from the direction of MTAC.

Ziva noticed his dishevelled hair and slightly blushed cheeks, but didn't make it obvious. McGee saw the faint touch of a smile on the older man's lips as he walked past and something that could only be described as peace in his eyes – something they didn't see very often, the ghosts of his past often haunting him more than he'd ever admit.

Tony on the other hand, didn't notice a thing. He was too busy avoiding a headslap for worrying so much and half-yelling at his boss for not contacting anyone.

"I know it's only been a few days but there needs to be a rule about contacting co-workers so they know you're alive."

If Gibbs was the type of man to roll his eyes, he would have. Instead, he simply glared at the younger man but touched his shoulder with a slight affection that Tony certainly wasn't expecting.

"McGee, Abby wants you to go and see her." He turned back to his desk, coffee cup in hand. "Something about finding Ducky's stash?"

Tim choked on his own coffee, earning suspicious looks from the three people opposite. Making a quick exit, he headed for the elevator still trying to calm himself.

"I don't even want to know." Tony mumbled, settling himself back to his own desk. "Why is it that three days before Christmas and we're stuck doing paperwork."

"Would you rather we were outside taking photographs of a crime scene or searching for the smallest piece of trace evidence?" Ziva teased, flicking a piece of paper across to him.

"I do quite like being able to feel my toes." Tony agreed, throwing it back without even looking. "It's just boring sitting here doing nothing."

"I could always send you home to do nothing. Permanently." Gibbs threatened.

Tony yelped. "I'm being overdramatic boss, I _love_ paperwork."

"Good." A soft voice appeared from around the corner, red hair and smart suit as impeccable as always. "Because you may be stuck doing it for a few days." The colour drained from Tony's face as every possible scenario flashed through his mind. "We've been requested to stay on the Yard until it's declared safe to leave. The snow is causing chaos out there and we can't risk our safety just to get home."

"But it's _Christmas!_"

"I am very aware of that, DiNozzo. I'm afraid I don't have the final call."

"So we're snowed in?" Gibbs spoke up, the twinkle in his eye for Jenny's eyes only.

"Yes." She replied simply, then turned on her heel and left the younger agent gaping.

"I will get supplies together." Ziva suggested, pulling out her cell phone to call McGee. Gibbs smiled as she dragged Tony with her.

It would be a good couple of days.

* * *

A knock on Jenny Shepard's office door promoted a number of different responses depending on the scenario. For example, after a particularly stressful phone call, the idea of speaking to someone else so shortly after often turned out worse for the person behind the door. If she was nearing the end of the day, the sound of knocking often brought a sigh of exhaustion to her lips. If Jethro was in front of her, working the buttons of her shirt or ignoring them completely and squeezing her inner thigh in just the right place to make her moan, her adrenaline definitely spiked to think that someone could walk in just seconds after.

But today was different.

Today, the soft knock on her office door made her stomach clench to something that closely resembled butterflies. Because the Director of NCIS was currently lounging on her couch, dressed in pajamas she kept locked in her bottom desk drawer for emergencies. And to have a member of her staff walk in right now would completely ruin her reputation. Praying it was a member of Gibbs' team that would respect her either way, she called to let them in.

"Jen?" Jethro closed the door behind him, not noticing her on the couch until the soft click of the lock had slid across. "You okay?" His eyes took in the length of her as he moved closer, smiling at the snowmen on her pajamas and the pink fluffy slippers she wore.

His favourites.

Reaching out to touch them, he let his fingers graze the naked skin of her foot, working his hands up her pajama bottoms to her legs.

"You're out of your work clothes too." She noticed, running a hand across his shoulder and bunching the neck of his hoodie to pull him closer. "I love your red hoodie."

"I love _you_ in this red hoodie. It compliments your hair."

Smiling, Jenny kissed his jaw then across to his lips as she pulled him on top of her. Sliding her knee up his thigh, he moaned as she rubbed him through his sweatpants. Growling softly into the kiss, Jethro squeezed her hip and ground his hips against hers, earning a moan from her too.

"Wait." She stopped, resting her hand on his neck. He obliged, leaning back slightly to look at her. "Have you ever had a snow fight?"

Jenny watched as Jethro's entire face changed – he went from completely aroused to laughter – his eyes shining just like earlier in the bullpen. "Is that a trick question?" When she didn't answer but turned away, he touched her chin to make her look at him. "Kelly loved snowball fights. Ever since she was old enough to run, she was outside in the snow trying to throw it at me."

"Kinda one sided fighting a Marine."

"Not when I'm up against my daughter it wasn't." His tone softened, the smile from a lifetime of lost memories. "As she got older, she learnt to throw just as good as her Dad."

"I have no doubt." Jenny agreed, touching the lines of his eyes that creased as he smiled. Down his cheek to the curve of his jaw, the dimples at the side of his mouth. "Can we?"

"Have a snowball fight?" She nodded, finally moving her hands up to his hair. "Of course."

"I've never had one before. And I figured..."

He silenced her with a kiss, his fingers softly touching the side of her face. Again, his tenderness surprised her. "I'll teach you how to make the best snowballs that fly the furthest."

Shifting to leave, Jethro placed his hands on either side of her shoulders as leverage to stand up. Not letting him go just yet, she wrapped her legs around his back, pulling him back down on top of her. Chests, stomachs, hips and thighs touched, the heat between them making Jenny bite her lip to stop herself moaning again.

"Not yet." She arched her back, leaning up to whisper in his ear. "I have to give you your Christmas present first."


End file.
